Pieces Of What
by Kiyoshii
Summary: [TRAD] Draco est doué pour jouer le rôle qui lui a été assigné: mangemort, Héritier Malfoy, tyran. Mais quand son masque commence à se briser, ce sont des yeux verts qui le remarquent.
1. Prologue

Cette histoire est publiée avec l'accord de son auteur, **Apleur.** Je ne fais office que de traductrice. S'agissant de ma première traduction, je vous prie d'être indulgent. Je tiens à remercier infiniment ma très chère amie, Solène, pour sa correction!

N'hésitez pas à lui laisser une review, son travail mérite plus de reconnaissance.

 **Rating:** M

 **Relationship:** Draco/Harry. Il s'agit donc d'une histoire mettant en avant une romance homosexuelle.

* * *

Prologue

Draco Malfoy regardait droit devant lui, une expression neutre sur le visage. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler mais les circonstances ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. C'était son dernier procès et ce que le Wizenmagot allait décider aujourd'hui aurait un impact décisif sur le restant de ses jours. Les charges qui pesaient contre lui étaient graves, incluant notamment son statut de membre actif au sein d'une association illégale incitant à la haine et au meurtre.

La salle assignée pour son procès était sombre et froide. Tout dans cette pièce était lugubre, de l'absence de fenêtre aux murs suintant d'humidité en passant par la chaise en bois prévue pour l'accusé. Draco était assis, les poings serrés fermement sur ses genoux, espérant cacher ses tremblements. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il endurait cette torture. A quoi bon tout cette mascarade quand tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'il était coupable ? Ses plus sombres secrets étaient exposés au monde et les preuves contre lui ne laissaient aucun doute.

« Nous appelons maintenant notre dernier témoin à la barre. »

Draco fut momentanément soulagé d'apprendre que la fin était proche, mais son estomac vacilla quand il vit la silhouette d'Harry Potter passer près de lui, ses cheveux en bataille et sa robe en désordre. Bien sûr, pourquoi s'ennuierait-il à avoir l'air présentable pour ça ? Draco rigola presque de sa malchance : il allait peut-être recevoir le _baiser_ après tout.

Potter n'eut même pas le courage de regarder dans sa direction, alors qu'il prenait place à seulement quelques mètres de lui, sur le banc des témoins. Il semblait mal à l'aise face à la foule devant lui, plissant les yeux alors que des douzaines de photographes prenaient leurs photos.

« Pouvez-vous, pour le procès-verbal, nous dire votre nom complet, âge et adresse ? » commença le directeur du Winzengamot, Doge.

Potter parcourut rapidement du regard l'assemblée face à lui, semblant reconnaître certains de ses membres. « Mon nom est Harry Potter, j'ai 17 ans et hum… je n'ai actuellement pas d'adresse permanente. Je loge pour le moment chez la famille de mon ami, les Weasley. »

A la seconde où Potter commença à parler, on entendit plusieurs douzaines de plumes grattant furieusement sur les parchemins. Doge adressa un sourire rassurant à Potter. « Merci d'être venu dans un si court délai, Mr Potter. Je voudrais d'abord vous demander, quel est votre relation avec Mr. Malfoy ? »

« Nous étions tous les deux à Poudlard. »

« Diriez-vous que vous étiez amis ? »

« Non... Non, pas du tout » répondit rapidement Potter. « On ne s'est jamais entendu. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, » il hésita un moment, « il y avait cette rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor…Des rumeurs disant que sa famille avait des connections avec Voldemort. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Malfoy était une brute. » Draco regarda froidement Potter, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait. Essayait-il de le tuer ?

« Pouvez-vous préciser, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda Doge.

« Oui. Malfoy avait plein de préjugés concernant les moldus. Il en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à certaines personnes à Poudlard, notamment mes amis, qu'il a appelé 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ou 'Traître à son sang' - » De la foule s'élevèrent des murmures indignés et des flashs jaillirent afin de marquer le moment. Draco put seulement laisser tomber sa tête en avant et fixer ses mains d'un regard vide, sentant sa dernière lueur d'espoir s'échapper. _Potter le voulait mort_ et il avait le pouvoir de faire en sorte que ça arrive. « Mais... » continua Potter, et Draco releva son regard vers lui « Même si c'est un idiot, il n'a pas sa place ici. »

« Plutôt vrai… » dit Doge, presque aimablement. « Les preuves suggèrent que Mr. Malfoy est devenu un Mangemort à l'âge de 16 ans. Avez-vous déjà personnellement vu la Marque des Ténèbres de Mr. Malfoy ? »

« Oui, à la fin de notre sixième année. »

« Vous l'a-t-il montré ? »

« Non. Il l'a montré à Albus Dumbledore la nuit de sa mort. » A ces mots, une nouvelle vague de murmures scandalisés et de crépitements de flashs se fit entendre alors que Draco ne pouvait que secouait lentement la tête, partagé entre horreur et incompréhension. Potter n'était même pas présent, cette nuit-là !

« Suggérez-vous que Mr. Malfoy ait tué Albus Dumbledore ? »

Potter sembla prendre un moment pour réarranger ses pensées avant de surprendre l'audience en se tournant vers Draco. Celui-ci enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et tenta de garder une expression neutre. Une vérité froide et crue le frappa : _Je vais aller à Azkaban._

« Non, il n'en est pas capable » finit-il par dire, choquant Draco, qui laissa échapper un souffle ébranlé qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Mr. Potter ? »

« Je - » Potter commençait visiblement à être mal à l'aise « J'ai déjà donné ma version sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la majorité de l'histoire n'est pas de notoriété publique…dois-je me répéter ? » Draco fronça des sourcils de confusion, il n'avait clairement jamais été informé.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Mr. Potter, résumez ce que vous avez dit aux Aurors. »

« D'accord. Eh bien... le fait est que… la mort de Dumbledore n'était pas un meurtre... à proprement parler. » Draco fixa le brun alors qu'il bégayait de façon incohérente. Même Doge semblait penser que Potter était devenu fou. On n'entendait plus, à ce moment précis, que les flashs et les grattements frénétiques des plumes.

« Ce… n'est pas une déclaration raisonnable, Mr. Potter, considérant le fait que Severus Rogue a lancé le Sortilège de la mort sur le Professeur Dumbledore. Vous l'avez vu vous-même ! »

Potter hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Dumbledore était déjà mourant... »

« Donc, vous suggérez que Draco Malfoy et Severus Rogue ont tué le Professeur Dumbledore par bonté de cœur ? » Doge semblait adresser à Harry un sourire à la fois amusé et incrédule. _Comme c'est touchant_ , semblait penser Doge, _notre héros a un cœur si gentil et confiant._

Potter soupira lourdement, et Draco n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir. « Severus Rogue était un espion au service de Dumbledore, » lâcha-t-il finalement. La salle entière sembla sombrer dans le chaos : ceux qui écrivaient demandèrent davantage de détail, les membres de la famille objectèrent lourdement et même Doge perdit son sang-froid. Mais pour Draco, eh bien…aussi choquant que c'était à entendre, cela expliquait certaines choses. Avant que Severus ne tue Dumbledore, Draco avait suspecté la même chose. Mais même après cette nuit-là, il y avait eu de rares moments où Draco avait trouvé que quelque chose clochait, quand Severus semblait étrangement détenir les bonnes informations au bon moment ou quand son style d'obéissance était teint de résolution plutôt que de loyauté. Peut-être que Draco avait été le seul à pouvoir voir au travers du masque de Rogue, parce que lui-même se cachait.

« J'ai des preuves » dit Potter, sortant Draco de ses pensées. « Il était de notre côté pendant tout ce temps. Il nous a tous dupé, surtout moi. Mais c'était justement le but de Dumbledore, il avait besoin que Rogue soit un espion convaincant. »

« Les Aurors n'ont pas encore confirmé ce fait, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir permettre que cela influence le verdict de cette affaire, » expliqua Doge au reste du comité.

« Mais si ce n'est pas un meurtre, pourquoi Malfoy devrait-il en être accusé ? » interrompit Potter.

« Mr. Potter, s'il-vous-plaît, attendez votre tour pour parler. Cela ne change pas le fait que Mr. Malfoy a essayé de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives au cours desquelles des élèves de Poudlard, dont vos amis, ont été blessés. Le Professeur Dumbledore était parfaitement conscient de la dangerosité de cette personne. » Doge pointa inutilement Draco du doigt et, s'adressant à Harry, continua : « Vous avez mentionné dans votre déclaration que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a forcé à vous cacher la nuit où il a été tué. Il l'a fait parce qu'il savait que vous seriez en danger face à Draco Malfoy. »

Potter ricana, avant de sembler réaliser à quel point ce comportement était inapproprié. Il se força à prendre une expression sérieuse. _Quelle prétentieuse petite merde_. Potter se raidit sur sa chaise avant de répondre : « Non, Dumbledore se cachait des autres Mangemorts. Il n'était pas inquiet à propos de Malfoy. Il savait que son boulot était de le tuer, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Le problème c'est qu Dumbledore avait déjà prévu de mourir : c'était la seule façon de sécuriser la couverture de Rogue, de garder Malfoy en vie et de donner à Voldemort un faux espoir. Pour tout cela, et parce qu'il était mourant, cette mise en scène était le seul choix qu'il avait. Donc il a demandé à Rogue de le faire, puisqu'il savait que Malfoy… n'était pas un meurtrier. » Contre toute attente, il tourna sa tête vers Draco, son expression sérieuse. « Je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette, et alors je l'ai su également. »

Draco tressaillit, son esprit essayant de comprendre ce que Potter disait. Il se souvenait avoir pointé sa baguette en direction du torse du vieillard, le menaçant de le tuer. Il se souvenait aussi que ce vieil imbécile avait essayé de l'aider. _Je peux t'aider, Draco..._

« Mr. Potter, s'il-vous-plaît, retenez-vous de parler à l'accusé ! » demanda Doge avant de se reprendre. « Considérons que vous ne vous trompez pas et que tout ce que vous dites est vrai. Cela voudrait dire que le Professeur Dumbledore était au courant du dilemme de Draco Malfoy et n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher de blesser ses élèves. Cela vous semble-t-il rationnel ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien fait, afin de protéger Malfoy et de garder le secret de Severus. Il savait que si Malfoy montrait une quelconque hésitation, Voldemort le tuerait. » Les membres du Winzenmagot échangèrent des regards choqués. Clairement, ça n'allait pas dans le sens qu'ils voulaient. Potter, qui semblait conscient de leur frustration, continua sans relâche : « Je n'aime pas Draco Malfoy, je le méprise même, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour le punir. Et même si je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, je ne peux définitivement pas le condamner parce qu'il…qu'il est aussi une victime de cette guerre. »

« - Merci, Mr. Potter. » Coupa Doge brusquement, ayant besoin qu'il se taise. « Je voudrais demander la suspension d'audience. Mr. Potter, vous pouvez disposer. »

La salle explosa en un incessant chahut alors que Potter se levait pour partir. Les journalistes se levèrent d'un bon alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. La confusion de Draco rendait sa tête lourde, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tout ce que Potter avait dit lui pesait terriblement sur la poitrine, rendant difficile le simple fait de respirer. Il regarda le brun pour avoir une quelconque explication sur le bordel qui venait de se passer, quelques indices de ce à quoi il pensait mais ses pas étaient rapides et il semblait pressé de quitter cet endroit. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, gravant ce moment dans sa mémoire. Le brun sembla un instant vouloir se retourner, le visage légèrement incliné avant de finalement se dépêcher de sortir, sans un seul regard en arrière.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I : Into The Woods

Harry ne pouvait croire qu'il était de retour à bord du Poudlard Express, en route pour sa dernière année. Le Ministère de la Magie lui avait pourtant fait comprendre qu'il pouvait valider sa dernière année sans avoir obtenu les ASPICs et qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer son apprentissage en tant qu'Auror. Mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il voulait toujours être en être un mais pas tout de suite, pas après tout ce qui qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques mois auparavant.

« Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu as encore l'air ailleurs. »

« Oh, désolé Ginny. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils nous autoriseront à partager une chambre ? » demanda Ginny malicieusement. Le Ministère avait fait de sa priorité la réparation des dommages subis par le château durant la bataille finale. De nouvelles chambres avaient été ajoutées afin d'accueillir les étudiants revenant pour une huitième année.

« J'en doute » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin « même si je suis l'Élu. » Vérifiant que personne ne regardait, Harry planta un bisou rapide sur la joue de Ginny.

Elle rigola et le repoussa, joueuse. « On aura juste à se faufiler, comme des jeunes normaux. »

Il sourit, se demandant si quelque chose pourrait être réellement normal dans sa vie. Peut-être les choses allaient elles se calmer, maintenant qu'il retournait à Poudlard. Les autres étudiants se lasseraient vite de voir ce que faisait Harry Potter tous les jours. Comment regarder quelqu'un manger, marcher et étudier pouvait-il être aussi intéressant après tout ? « Je pense que ça va aller » se dit-il presqu'à lui-même. Dans quelques semaines, les gens commenceraient à oublier ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. S'il était assez chanceux, peut-être qu'il en serait aussi capable.

Harry fut soudain tiré de ses pensées quand il sentit le train ralentir subitement. Ses amis autours de lui, au son du crissement des freins, échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. « On ne peut pas déjà être arrivé ! » s'exclama Neville alors qu'il rentrait Pig dans sa cage. Luna Lovegood scrutait la fenêtre, ses grands yeux disparaissant presque derrière le Chicaneur, qu'elle tenait à l'envers. Tournant son regard, Harry put distinguer de sombres silhouettes, qui semblaient se mélanger à l'obscurité de la nuit. Il se leva instinctivement, sa baguette prête. Alors que le train s'arrêtait enfin, il entendit des éclats de voix à l'extérieur du compartiment. Il y eut des bruits semblables à un mouvement de panique, mais qui étaient trop éloignés pour distinguer clairement ce qu'il se passait. Ron, qui était le plus proche de la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et sortit sa tête du compartiment.

« Ron, attend ! » dit Hermione, anxieuse, sa nouvelle édition de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ oubliée à côté d'elle. « Je pense qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. »

Ron regarda Harry. Avec un silence entendu, il hocha la tête aux prochains mots de son ami. « Je pense que nous devrions aller vérifier que tout va bien. Ginny, tu devrais rester avec Luna et veiller sur les premières années.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas s'enfermer tout seul. » Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette. « Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi. »

« J'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec les premières années. » Rétorqua-t-il plus rudement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, il continua : « C'est probablement rien de toute façon – juste par précaution. S'il-te-plaît. »

Elle regarda Ron puis Hermione avec un regard suppliant. Quand rien de plus ne fut ajouté, elle se rassit à contrecœur. « Ok, si tu le dis. »

Harry savait qu'elle était en colère, mais il ne pouvait y penser maintenant. « Nous serons rapides. » dit-il avant de partir avec Ron, Hermione et Neville.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir du train. Les cris qui s'étaient fait entendre un peu plus tôt s'étaient tus, remplacés par un silence glaçant. Toutes les portes des compartiments étaient fermées, probablement verrouillées. On pouvait voir les ombres sous les portes. Personne ne semblait parler ou bouger. Pourquoi tout le monde était aussi effrayé ? Au bout du couloir, ils purent apercevoir un compartiment dont les portes éventrées gisaient au sol. Mais cela ne stoppa pas le Gryffondor, attiré par une lumière verte familière qui émanait de la cabine.

Harry s'arrêta afin de percevoir le moindre bruit. Bien qu'il ne puisse rien entendre, illança un sort de protection avant de s'avancer. La fenêtre à l'opposé du compartiment était cassée et au travers, il pouvait voir l'image d'un crâne vert dans le ciel noir, un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Il entendit quelqu'un retenir sa respiration derrière lui. Tout le monde regardait la Marque des Ténèbres, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Finalement, Neville avança d'un pas et lança un Lumos. L'attention d'Harry fut momentanément attirée vers le corps immobile sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait : un cri terrifiant résonna à l'extérieur.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry traversa l'encadrement de la fenêtre brisée et se dirigea vers la voie ferrée. Il se rendit à peine compte des morceaux de verre qui craquaient sous ses pieds. Il se mit à courir vers l'orée de la forêt. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de leur dire de retourner au train.

La forêt commença vite à se densifier, alors qu'il y pénétrait plus profondément, rendant sa course difficile, le faisant trébucher plusieurs fois. Ralentissant son rythme, il retint son souffle afin de mieux percevoir les alentours. Son cœur résonnait jusque dans ses oreilles. Ceux qui avaient quitté le train avec lui n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Il progressa ainsi une dizaine de minutes, trébuchant sur les branches et racines, avant d'apercevoir une lumière au loin. Tout en faisant attention à chacun de ses pas, Harry se rapprocha. Il commença à entendre une dispute à voix basse.

« Rook, il faut qu'on parte - »

« Pas avant d'avoir été appelés ! »

Le jeune sorcier était maintenant assez proche pour distinguer deux silhouettes habillées de longs manteaux et de masques, surplombant une troisième silhouette qui semblait pouvoir à peine bouger et qui convulsait sur le sol. Harry aurait sans doute dû attendre que ses amis le rattrapent mais il décida de s'occuper des deux Mangemorts lui-même.

« Stupéfix » murmura Harry, pointant sa baguette sur la cible la plus proche.

Alors qu'un jet rouge toucha l'un des hommes, le flash de lumière trahit sa position au deuxième Mangemort, qui tourna instantanément sa baguette et cria : « _Ardere Oculus_ ! »

Harry, ne reconnaissant pas le sort, se jeta sur le côté. Mais sa tentative fut inutile car plusieurs jets émergèrent, projetés dans toutes les directions. Il invoqua son bouclier au dernier moment, mais un jet de lumière le traversa et le toucha. Une aveuglante lumière lui brûla les yeux, le mettant à genoux. Il tenta de lancer un nouveau bouclier avant qu'un autre sortilège ne le frappe. Au travers de larmes brûlantes, il ouvrit les yeux. Le Mangemort avait dû aspirer toute la lumière, laissant la forêt dans un noir inquiétant. Harry put tout de même entendre des bruits de pas précipités s'approcher.

« _Expelliarmus_ » hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur le Mangemort. Ils tombèrent sur le sol froid et Harry réussit à mettre tout son poids sur le torse de l'homme. Il lança un poing là où devait se trouver son visage.

« ARGH » hurla l'homme, le souffle coupé. Oups, il devait avoir frappé la gorge. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse se relever, Harry l'assomma. Il le ramènerait à Poudlard où ils pourraient l'interroger. « Tu n'es pas au courant ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton moqueur, « Voldemort est mort. »

La meilleure action à entreprendre était désormais de récupérer l'autre étudiant et de retourner dans le train le plus vite possible. Il lança un sortilège, afin d'éclairer l'endroit où il avait vu la personne à terre. Rien ne se passa. « Lumos ! » répéta-t-il avec urgence. Il n'avait jamais raté ce sortilège auparavant. Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa baguette ? « Lumos ! Lumos ! »

« Potter, » commença une voix étouffée.

« Qui est là ? »

Il y eut un silence, avant que la voix ne réponde d'une respiration sifflante : « On doit partir. »

Une vague de soulagement le submergea, alors qu'il réalisait que ce devait être l'étudiant que les Mangemorts avait enlevé. « Ok, continue à parler. Quelque chose est arrivé à ma baguette. Tu as la tienne ? »

« Non. »

« _Lumos,_ » réessaya-t-il une dernière fois.

« Je peux te voir, » lui apprit la voix.

« Quoi ? Comment ? Il fait totalement noir. »

Harry l'entendit tousser une nouvelle fois. « Si je peux te voir mais que toi non, qu'est-ce que ça t'apprend ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry se figea un moment. Il connaissait ce ton empli d'un sarcasme inutile. « Malfoy !? »

« Ouais. » Harry pouvait entendre le son des feuilles craquer alors que Malfoy s'approchait. « On doit y aller ! » urgea celui-ci derrière une toux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… tu peux voir ? »

Malfoy se tenait maintenant devant lui, d'après le bruit qu'il pouvait percevoir. « Tu es aveugle, idiot » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant d'attraper le poignet d'Harry et de les faire transplaner vers l'entrée de la forêt.

* * *

Quand il arriva à Poudlard, la première chose qu'il fit fut de lever les yeux vers les étoiles. Plus que le paysage, c'était les étoiles qui indiquait à Draco où il était. A Poudlard, il avait toujours été étonné de constater à quel point le ciel semblait proche. Parfois, il sentait qu'il pouvait voler assez haut pour le toucher. « Nous ne sommes plus très loin. On y sera dans 10 minutes si on se dépêche, » dit-il dans _sa_ direction. Comment avait-il réussi à débuter l'année ainsi ? Avec une petite promenade en compagnie de ce foutu Harry Potter.

Le silence entre eux s'épaissit alors que les minutes passaient. Draco lança un regard noir à Potter et ricana, agacé. Ce stupide imbécile était de marbre, et semblait marcher comme s'il n'était pas aveugle. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'une petite perte de vision allait décontenancer le héros ? Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois quand Potter trébucha pour la troisième fois et jura de colère. « Tu nous ralentis » lança Draco alors qu'il le dépassait.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au château, Draco se détendit légèrement. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Potter semblait moins tendu également. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans la même direction. La meilleure chose à faire était d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand ils atteignirent les escaliers menant aux quartiers de la Directrice, Draco ne prit pas la peine de prévenir Harry. Ce dernier se prit les pieds contre la première marche et tomba en avant d'une manière comique. Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Ferme-la ! » hissa Potter à l'espace vide à côté de Draco. Son visage était rougi par la honte, mais ses mains semblaient avoir amorti le plus gros du choc. « Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose, sale crétin. »

« Et tu m'aurais écouté ? » répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » coupa Potter. Et sans attendre de réponse, il commença obstinément à monter les escaliers.

Le Gryffondor frappa avec insistance à la porte, ne remarquant pas qu'elle était déjà entrouverte. « Merci Merlin, vous êtes là ! Entrez vite, je vous prie. » les enjoignit Professeur McGonagall. « Le train devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, mais j'aimerais un rapport complet avant de voir les étudiants. »

Alors qu'ils prenaient place, Draco attendit que Potter commence. Mais celui-ci serrait les lèvres et regardait devant lui. Comprenant l'indication, Draco résuma ce qui s'était passé, de la façon la plus neutre possible : « J'ai senti le train s'arrêter et j'ai entendu des cris venant de dehors. On a ensuite entendu des voix dans le couloir, indiquant qu'ils étaient entrés. Blaise a eu l'intelligence de verrouiller notre compartiment, mais ils ont tout de même forcé la porte. Et …J'étais assis là et le moment d'après ma tête s'est brisée contre la vitre. Ils ont dû me faire traverser la fenêtre avec un sort, c'est à ce moment que je me suis évanoui. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais allongé dans la forêt et Potter se battait contre l'un d'entre eux. »

« Attends. Qui a crié alors ? » demanda laconiquement Potter.

« Moi, quand ils m'ont fait traverser la fenêtre. »

« Non, dans la forêt. Avant que je ne te rattrape, j'ai entendu un cri. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Potter. Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais inconscient. » Il fixa l'expression confuse de Potter. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se sentir obligé d'intervenir ?

Draco nota que McGonagall le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur. Elle n'avait encore rien dit et semblait attendre qu'il poursuive. Quand il devint évident qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter, elle demanda : « À part cette méchante blessure à la tête, êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir subi aucune autre blessure, M. Malfoy ? »

« J'en suis sûr » répondit-il calmement.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de pourquoi vous étiez la cible ? »

« Non. »

« Avez-vous reconnu vos agresseurs ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien. » Elle lui lança un regard perçant avant de se tourner vers Potter. C'était écœurant de voir son expression se charger d'inquiétude alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur le brun. « M. Potter, pouvez-vous me dire ce dont vous vous souvenez ? »

La version de Potter était bien plus détaillée que la sienne. Draco était content d'avoir gardé une partie de l'histoire de la vitre brisée pour lui, alors qu'il lui semblait que Potter avait aperçu des débris de verre dehors. Mais quand le Gryffondor mentionna avoir entendu des cris, il retint son souffle, attendant que quelqu'un questionne sa version. Il serra inconsciemment les poings contre ses genoux. Il pouvait toujours sentir les effets du sortilège attaquer ses nerfs.

* * *

Se frottant les yeux avec ses poings, Draco essayait de supprimer un mal de tête grandissant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les lamentations de Potter plus longtemps. Il se rallongea contre son lit et s'obligea à l'ignorer.

« Malheureusement, seul le lanceur peut inverser les effets du sort » expliqua Madame Pomfresh pour la treizième fois.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec mes yeux. »

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse. Je suis actuellement en contact avec un spécialiste concernant votre situation, nous devrions avoir plus d'informations sous peu. En attendant, restez tranquille. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? On doit trouver la personne qui m'a fait ça et l'obliger à inverser le sort ! »

Draco ricana, toujours les poings contre ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maintenant ? » coupa net Harry.

« Et comment vas-tu le trouver exactement ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Potter, tu es aveugle - »

« J'en suis conscient ! Merci ! » Exaspéré, il se leva de son lit pour partir.

« Non, M. Potter ! Vous devez rester ici ! » Exhorta Madame Pomfresh en essayant de le rallonger sur le lit.

C'est à ce moment que McGonagall ouvrit la porte, accompagnée des acolytes de Potter.

« Harry ! » cria Granger en se jetant sur lui. « Je ne peux pas y croire ! » Weasley semblait également préoccupé et incapable de savoir quoi faire.

« Je vais bien, Hermione. C'est seulement temporaire. »

En les voyant autour de lui comme un troupeau de mouton, Draco en eut plus qu'assez. Il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux, attirant sans le vouloir le regard du rouquin.

« Toi ! » hurla-t-il à Draco : « C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ! C'est quoi ton nouveau plan diabolique cette fois ? » Il fit un pas vers le lit de Draco mais fut stoppé par Madame Pomfresh et Granger.

« M. Weasley, contenez-vous ! Si vous ne pouvez vous comportez de façon responsable, partez. »

Weasley prit une longue respiration et acquiesça sèchement, ce à quoi Draco ricana. Il s'était toujours amusé de la façon dont il pouvait faire réagir les gens sans même essayer. Le visage de Weasley vira en une horrible nuance de rouge quand il croisa son regard suffisant.

« M. Potter et M. Malfoy, vous resterez ici cette nuit pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse vous surveiller et être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune complication, » déclara McGonagall tout en lançant un regard sévère à _Saint Potter_.

Potter se vautra dans son lit sans aucune grâce et finit enfin par la fermer. Draco haussa les épaules de la façon la plus arrogante possible et ferma ses rideaux de manière appuyée.

Le Serpentard s'était déjà résigné au fait que sa vie était injuste et cruelle. Tout ce qu'il savait, était comment survivre dans le froid et l'obscurité et comment s'y cacher. Il était content que personne n'ait pris la peine de venir lui rendre visite, il était content d'avoir des rideaux pour le protéger et, plus que tout, il était content que la seule personne qui pouvait voir les incohérences dans son histoire le détestait trop pour y prêter attention.

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé quand ses amis le quittèrent, aux alentours de minuit. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir reconnaissant de leur inquiétude, mais la réalité de la situation était trop difficile à supporter. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il ne pouvait plus voir et il était déjà épuisé. L'effort de ne pas tomber à chaque fois qu'il bougeait avait rendu son corps tendu et faible. Ce qui demandait encore plus d'effort était de garder son calme, de ne pas se laisser submerger par des pensées noires.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir long et silencieux. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé d'intervenir ? Tout le monde lui avait dit de se calmer et que, dorénavant, les choses seraient plus faciles.

Harry appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller.

Repoussant obstinément la panique naissant dans sa poitrine, il essaya de réfléchir logiquement à ses priorités. Mais, par Merlin, pour cela il avait besoin de l'aide d'Hermione, parce que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfuir de l'infirmerie et trouver celui qui lui avait fait ça. Mais pas avant d'avoir frappé Malfoy.

Ravalant ses impulsions, Harry s'assit et fit face au lit de Malfoy. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de savoir quel sortilège lui avait été lancé était à quelques pas de lui.

Résigné à une nuit blanche, il se leva prudemment et marcha sur le sol froid de la pièce. Il nota avec étonnement qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que le sol de l'infirmerie était incliné. Le marbre était gelé alors qu'il marchait lentement vers le lit du Serpentard, ses mains tendues devant lui. Il toucha le léger des rideaux tirés. Il marqua une pause avant de les ouvrir afin d'entendre un quelconque bruit. « Hum…Malfoy ? » murmura-t-il dans sa direction. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, évidemment. Ce crétin avait le luxe de pouvoir dormir paisiblement. Devait-il le réveiller ?

Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit un faible gémissement. Il s'approcha encore, tirant une petite partie du rideau, pensant s'être trompé. Il l'entendit de nouveau. _Oh merde, il pleure_ ? Écoutant de plus près, il ne lui semblait pas que Malfoy soit réveillé. Il pouvait l'entendre se retourner dans ses draps et murmurer un seul mot, à peine audible : « N-Non. »

Avant de pleinement comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Harry tira brusquement les rideaux et pressa vivement sa main contre la poitrine du Serpentard endormi. Il sentit l'autre garçon se réveiller en sursaut et l'instant d'après, Malfoy serrait violemment le poignet d'Harry et murmurait d'une voix rauque : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Harry ne savait pas. « J'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions » dit-il, sans aucune émotion.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à demain ? » rétorqua agressivement Malfoy, « Tu sais, quand le soleil se lève ? Oh c'est vrai, tu ne peux plus faire la différence. »

« Pourquoi ces Mangemorts en avaient après toi ? » l'interrompit Harry.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne réponde prudemment : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser qu'ils en avaient après moi ? »

« C'est ce que tu as dit à McGonagall, qu'ils te cherchaient. Pourquoi ? »

« Comment je suis supposé le savoir ? »

« Eh bien, est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit quoi que ce soit à propos de leur plan ? Ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

« Potter » soupira dramatique Malfoy, « pourquoi divulgueraient-ils leur 'plan de génie' à quelqu'un comme moi ? » Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre les guillemets.

« Tu étais un Mangemort » dit-il froidement.

 **«** Oui, j'étais. Dans le passé. » Malfoy serra les dents. « Maintenant peux-tu dégager et me laisser dormir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton complexe du héros si tôt le matin. »

Son ton dédaigneux fit entrer Harry dans une colère noire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Malfoy avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. « Je sais que tu caches quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si des Mangemorts ont arrêté ce train et sont venus te chercher. »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Harry crut sentir, à son timbre de voix, qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. « Je vais t'ignorer à partir de maintenant. » Il commença à retourner dans ses couvertures et fermer ses rideaux mais la main d'Harry l'en empêcha.

« Tu dois les avoir reconnus, leurs visages ou leurs voix ? Qui ils sont ! » pressa Harry.

« Aucune idée. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » coupa Harry.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on organisait de petits goûters entre Mangemorts. On ne pouvait pas savoir qui était derrière les masques, la plupart du temps. J'imagine même qu'ils n'étaient pas enregistrés par le Ministère. »

« Ce qui veut dire… »

« Qu'ils n'existent pas. » dit Malfoy d'un ton catégorique.

Harry savait que le Serpentard gardait quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Essayant de ravaler la frustration qui commençait à le submerger, il choisit ses prochains mots prudemment.

« Je trouve juste ça étrange que leur principale préoccupation était de t'enlever, _toi._ »

A ces mots, Malfoy ricana avec dédain : « Parce que je n'en vaux pas le coup, alors que tu étais dans ce même train ? »

« Non, je voulais juste dire... »

« Que tu es un crétin arrogant qui ne me laissera pas dormir ? »

Harry n'eut pas la chance de répondre. Il entendit les lourdes portes se déverrouiller à l'autre bout de la salle. Aussi vite et prudemment qu'il le put, il retourna en vitesse vers son propre lit. Il y arriva bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait anticipé et trébucha sur son lit (il put entendre quelqu'un ricaner discrètement derrière lui.) Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, il réussit à se glisser sous les draps. Quelqu'un sembla s'attarder, vérifiant probablement que tout le monde était endormi. Harry, se sentant redevenir un gamin de 11 ans, fit semblant de dormir. Après que les portent se soient refermées, il continua à écouter les bruits alentours, mais n'en entendit plus un seul du reste de la nuit. Même pas une respiration endormie, venant de l'autre patient qui dormait à côté de lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Shame

« Ça sert à rien, » ne put s'empêcher de gémir Harry. « J'ai besoin de voir les mouvements de ma baguette pour lancer correctement un sort. » Il se frotta les yeux de fatigue. La sensation de ses lunettes lui manquait. Il devait les avoir perdues dans la forêt.

« Harry, tu y es presque – Tu as juste besoin faire un dernier petit mouvement à la fin de ton geste. » Ginny serra sa main gentiment et il retourna le geste en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Quand il sentit soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se recula. Il la repoussa, embarrassé.

Elle ne dit rien mais il pouvait sentir, par le silence pesant qui s'était abattu entre eux, qu'elle était blessée. « Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. »

« C'est rien. Tu traverses une période difficile. » Elle sembla plus hésitante quand elle continua : « C'est juste, tu es comme ça depuis cet été, plus renfermé. Pas juste avec moi mais aussi avec Ron et Hermione, » lâcha-t-elle, inquiète.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. » Il sourit dans l'espoir de la rassurer. Il essayait d'ignorer un mal de tête naissant.

« Je sais. J'attendrai. » Elle semblait pourtant vexée et retira sa main de celle d'Harry. « Tu veux réessayer le sort ? »

Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la décevoir. Soupirant, il leva son bras pour lancer le sortilège. « _Legere_! » Quand rien ne se passa, il abaissa sa baguette et fixa l'obscurité.

« Peut-être que ça ira mieux demain, » dit-elle, pleine d'espoir. Harry acquiesça en guise de réponse. « Harry, tu veux aller te balader un peu avec moi ? C'est un froid jour d'automne... tes préférés. »

Il fut momentanément tenté, mais le souvenir de la promenade de la semaine dernière avec Ron et Hermione, le retenant pour éviter qu'il ne tombe alors que tout le monde le regardait, l'en dissuada. « Merci Ginny, mais je suis fatigué. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ça pourrait être sympa pourtant. »

« Vas-y alors, » dit-il impatiemment.

« Très bien. » Elle semblait en colère contre lui, et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. « Je te rejoins plus tard, » et n'attendant pas plus longtemps sa réponse, elle sortit du dortoir et ferma sèchement la porte derrière elle. Harry soupira en se rallongeant dans son lit. Comment avait-il réussi à l'énerver aussi rapidement ? Il avait un don pour ça, ces derniers temps.

Il était exaspéré d'être entouré de personne qui se sentaient obligées de l'aider ou de l'encourager. Tout le monde semblait vouloir faire en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise. Harry, as-tu besoin d'aide pour t'asseoir ? Harry, as-tu besoin d'aide pour tes livres ? Harry, as-tu besoin que je te verse du jus ? Personne ne pouvait laisser passer une chance de faire quelque chose pour lui, de le faire se sentir un peu plus impuissant à chaque fois. Peu à peu, Harry était en train de perdre l'esprit. Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils s'adressaient à lui d'une voix feutrée ? Vous savez, celle qu'on prend pour parler aux gens sur leur lit de mort.

Harry jeta son livre contre le mur, énervé et dégoûté.

Mais pire que tout – sa soudaine dépendance aux autres, son incapacité d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts ou les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui – le pire, c'étaient ses cauchemars. Harry regrettait le bon vieux temps, quand les cauchemars n'étaient réservés qu'à de rares nuits et que des sorts de silence entouraient son lit. Maintenant, le jour et la nuit n'avaient rien de différent. Quand Harry n'était pas en train de rejeter ses amis ou s'apitoyer sur son sort, il était terrifié. Chaque réveil, chaque sommeil était un moment de pure terreur : des yeux vides et des corps froids, des flammes ardentes et des châteaux en ruines alors que l'éternelle obscurité menaçait de l'engloutir.

« Harry ? » Hermione tapa doucement sur son bras, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Hey – je ne vous avais pas entendu. »

« Ça fait un moment qu'on t'appelle… » dit Ron avec inquiétude.

« Désolé, j'ai dû m'assoupir. » Il n'arrivait pas réellement à se rappeler quand ou comment il avait quitté son dortoir. Le bruit de l'âtre crépitant et le confort des coussins lui firent comprendre qu'il était dans la Salle Commune. Elle semblait vide d'étudiants, excepté eux trois.

« Avec tes yeux grands ouverts ? » demanda Ron.

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, » soupira Hermione. « Je voulais te parler de la nuit où tu es devenu aveugle. » Il essaya de ne pas tressaillir à ce mot, sans succès. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on a loupé. Je suis sûre que si tu me répète ce qu'il - »

« Hermione, » Harry reposa sa tête contre le fauteuil de manière léthargique. « Je t'ai déjà tout dit. »

« C'est juste, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur le sort qu'on t'a lancé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Harry. »

« Peut-être qu'on ne se concentre pas sur les bonnes choses. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de trouver la personne qui a fait ça, au lieu de perdre notre temps à lire des livres à la librairie. » Même si lui n'avait pas réellement pu lire quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit la main de son amie lui serrer légèrement le bras alors qu'il combattait l'impulsion de se dégager. « On essaye simplement de t'aider. Ce n'est pas réaliste de poursuivre quelqu'un dont on ne connaît même pas le nom. »

« Ou son visage, » rajouta Ron.

Il secoua la tête obstinément. « L'un d'entre eux s'appelait Rook – peut-être est-ce un pseudo – on devrait demander aux Aurors de vérifier une nouvelle fois. »

Harry put sentir que Ron et Hermione échangeait un regard. Se sentant suffoquer, il commença à se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Je ne peux plus rester assis. Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux inquiets et que vous essayez de m'aider, mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. Je vais juste... juste aller me promener. »

« On vient avec toi ! » Hermione commença à se lever.

« Non ! » Son visage s'empourpra, embarrassé d'avoir crié. « Non, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Hermione commença à rétorquer mais Ron la fit taire d'un geste doux. Alors qu'il traversait le portrait, il put entendre Ron murmurer : « Il reviendra. »

* * *

Les choses qu'il pouvait maintenant percevoir étaient si variées, des détails qui avaient jusqu'alors échappé à son attention : le fait que chaque personne avait une façon de marcher et une odeur particulière, ou comme l'ambiance de chaque pièce changeait quand les gens remarquaient qu'il était là, ou encore ce que les gens chuchotaient quand ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Tous ses sens compensaient la perte de sa vue, essayant de le faire se sentir entier, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était un profond bouleversement.

Harry, qui n'était pas concentré sur le chemin qu'il empruntait, fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées en trébuchant sur quelque chose d'étalé sur le sol. Jurant, il tâtonna le sol de ses mains jusqu'à toucher – une écharpe ? Il aventura plus ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent une forme, et qu'il réalise soudain qu'il tenait le bras de quelqu'un.

Il eut un violent mouvement de recul. Il put sentir un coin de son esprit sombrer dans la panique. Avait-il trébuché sur un corps ? Des images surgirent dans sa tête, le renvoyant à cette horrible bataille : le château attaqué, les gens qui combattaient, qui criaient et qui mouraient. Secouant la tête pour garder son sang-froid, il s'obligea à respirer calmement afin de mieux percevoir son environnement. Un moment passa, et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était sa respiration brisant le silence.

Faisant appel à son courage de Gryffondor, Harry s'agenouilla près de la personne à terre et plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il sentit le rythme régulier d'un battement de cœur contre ses doigts. Il plaça ses oreilles juste au-dessus du visage de l'inconnu et écouta sa faible respiration. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, il réalisa qu'il devait l'emmener à l'Infirmerie immédiatement. Harry se leva pour le faire léviter dans ses bras. Il soutint le corps tant bien que mal en le rapprochant du sien, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua l'odeur d'automne sur la cape du garçon, mélangée avec une odeur âcre et métallique qui ne semblait pas à sa place. Est-ce qu'il saignait ? Il commença alors à accélérer, essayant de se rappeler du chemin.

Harry avait passé la majorité de son temps la semaine passée soit à être seul dans sa chambre soit à errer dans les couloirs du château, durant la nuit. Il avait commencé à devenir plutôt doué pour mémoriser le plan des couloirs et de certaines pièces. Cela lui avait pris une semaine afin de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition, mais ce temps serait bientôt révolu. Dans deux jours, il commencerait à aller en cours. Une partie de lui ne se sentait pas prête à faire face à une vie normale, mais s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti prêt.

Harry entendit l'homme dans ses bras grogner et commencer à s'agiter. Il le déposa prudemment sur le sol, plaçant son écharpe sous sa tête. « Peux-tu m'entendre ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, peut-être était-il toujours inconscient. Mais Harry l'entendit grogner une nouvelle fois et soudain, des mains froides le repoussèrent violemment. « Attends, je ne pense pas que tu devrais bouger, » urgea Harry. « Tu étais inconscient à l'instant. » Il essaya gentiment de poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'inconnu, mais il fut stoppé quand celui-ci fit un bon en arrière.

L'inconnu poussa alors Harry sur le côté et peina à se remettre sur ses pieds, laissant échapper un rire secoué et irrégulier. Harry se renfrogna, incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il entendit l'autre partir, s'appuyant sur le mur pour éviter de tomber. « J'essayais juste de t'aider ! » cria Harry. Pendant un moment, il envisagea de le rattraper mais abandonna quand il l'entendit essayer si désespérément de s'enfuir.

* * *

Cette journée était un enfer.

Draco regretta amèrement sa décision de ne pas avoir sollicité une aide médicale appropriée, mais il pouvait encore moins se permettre d'avoir à expliquer tout ce foutoir. S'il devait être tout à fait franc, il avait pensé se remettre plus rapidement, mais ils avaient dû lui foutre une sacrée raclée.

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de calmer les cognements dans sa tête. Être assis dans une salle de potion étouffante, tout en prétendant écouter Slughorn, ne l'aidait pas non plus. Peut-être que s'il fermait ses yeux pendant une minute… La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, le faisant sursauter. Quand il se tourna pour voir qui entrait, son estomac vacilla désagréablement à la vue d'un Potter en retard, et qui semblait aussi débraillé que d'habitude.

« Ha ! Harry ! Je suis content que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous aujourd'hui. » s'exclama Slughorn, excité. « S'il-vous-plaît, allez vite vous installer sur une chaise libre. » Draco regarda la pièce bondée de septièmes et huitièmes années et prit un air renfrogné quand il se rendit compte que le seul siège vide se trouvait à sa table. Comment la vie pouvait-elle le détester à ce point ?

Potter sembla s'attarder inconfortablement à la porte pendant un moment. Son visage commença à s'empourprer. « Hum…Monsieur… » commença-t-il, embarrassé.

« Oh oui ! Je suis désolé Harry. Draco, peux-tu l'aider à s'asseoir ? »

Fixant furieusement Slughorn, Draco refusa de dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il atteignait Harry et le tirait agressivement par sa sacoche jusqu'à la chaise près de la sienne. Harry s'assit maladroitement et arracha sa sacoche des mains de Draco.

La leçon continua pendant une autre demi-heure mais le Serpentard ne prenait même plus la peine de prétendre écouter Slughorn. Il lançait régulièrement un coup d'œil vers Potter. C'était étrange de le voir si peu vivant, le regard vitreux, fixant le néant. Un pincement de culpabilité frappa Draco dans l'estomac, mais il l'enterra obstinément. Détournant le regard, il se força à se répéter une seule chose : Potter l'avait cherché.

« La personne à côté de vous sera votre partenaire pour le reste de l'année… » réussit à entendre Draco. A ces mots, il releva la tête et rit presque à l'ironie de la situation : ses plans pour éviter Potter tombaient déjà à l'eau. « Réunissez maintenant les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin pour la potion d'aujourd'hui. »

Potter ne fit aucun geste pour se lever, mais Draco se doutait qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Quand il retourna à la table trois minutes plus tard avec les ingrédients dans ses mains, il vit que Potter n'était plus seul. Assise à côté de lui se trouvait son acolyte je-sais-tout aux cheveux frisés.

 _De mieux en mieux._ Il posa les affaires et essaya d'ignorer les paroles niaises et tendre de quelqu'un câlinant le Golden Boy. « Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ce matin ? On aurait pu venir ensemble. » demandait Granger.

« Ouais…Je suis parti manger un morceau. »

« Oh. » Elle semblait déçue. « Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard en classe ? »

Du coin des yeux, Draco pu voir Potter hausser les épaules.

Il y eut une pause embarrassante, durant laquelle Granger ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement alors qu'il commençait à classer les ingrédients. « J'ai essayé de convaincre le Professeur Slughorn de te changer de partenaire, mais il y a une nouvelle règle qui veut qu'on soit mélangé aux autres maisons. Désolée, Harry… » Elle semblait réellement désolée, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire suffisant de Draco. « As-tu quelque chose à dire, Malfoy ? » coupa-t-elle sèchement, faisant sursauter Potter.

« Pas à une Sang-De-Bourbe, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, refusant même de lui donner la satisfaction de la regarder.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune honte, pas vrai ? Même après qu'Harry ait sauvé ta misérable vie ? » A cela, Malfoy ouvrit son livre et commença à lire attentivement les instructions. « Ou alors, quand il t'a publiquement défendu au lieu de dénoncer ce que tu es vraiment - » Ses murmures perçants commençaient à attirer l'attention des étudiants proches. « - Un Mangemort de pacotille. »

« Hermione - » essaya d'interrompre Potter sans succès. Draco refusait toujours de la regarder et s'obligea à ne pas l'écouter. 'Coupez les racines en des cubes d'1 cm' Lu-t-il. Tchac. Tchac.

Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas : « N'as-tu vraiment ressenti aucun regret quand Harry t'a sauvé pour la troisième fois et qu'il est devenu aveugle ? »

« Personne ne lui a demandé de le faire ! » Explosa Draco. Il la regardait maintenant avec une expression furieuse. Il put voir une lueur de stupeur passer sur son visage, suivie par de la confusion. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me sauver, putain. Et je ne serai jamais reconnaissant, pas envers _Potter._ » Il cracha son nom comme une malédiction. Cela lui prit un moment de réaliser qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid devant la classe entière. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait renversé son tabouret dans sa tentative d'intimider Granger.

Potter se tourna pour faire directement face à Draco, ses yeux verts brillant d'une haine familière. « La prochaine fois, je te laisserai brûler, » dit-il froidement.

« Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? » Demanda Slughorn. « Hermione, retournez à votre place, je vous prie. » Elle fixa Harry d'un regard gêné en partant.

Quand Draco réussit à calmer sa colère et à s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait, il s'approcha de Potter et murmura d'une voix basse et mesurée : « Non, tu ne le feras pas. Tu es le Héros. » Draco aperçut une lueur sur le visage de Potter, comme si une révélation troublante l'avait traversé.

Potter se détourna brusquement de lui, ses yeux semblant cacher un secret. « Passe-moi le mortier et les baies de gui, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Draco le fit sans commentaire, alors qu'il réfléchissait nerveusement à ce que Potter avait pu découvrir.

* * *

 _J'aurais dû prendre le chemin le plus long_ , pensa Draco avec regret alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez pour glisser sur son menton.

« Où est ton père quand tu as besoin de lui ? » le provoqua Don Greenberg, lançant un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac. Draco essaya de se plier en deux pour amoindrir la douleur mais les deux Serdaigles, qui étaient cette année des batteurs, retenaient fermement ses bras derrière son dos. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, refusant de crier. A la place, il laissa échapper un rire sec et saccadé.

« Tu penses que c'est drôle, Malfoy ? » siffla Greenberg à son visage.

Draco réussit à reprendre son souffle. « C'est hilarant que tu aies besoin de me retenir pour me frapper. Et franchement, tu te bats comme un sale moldu. » Draco lui adressa un sourire suffisant, reconnaissant le goût du sang entre ses dents.

A ces mots, Greenberg sortit sa baguette et la pointa directement sur Draco. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils t'ont relâché. Tout le monde peut voir ton petit manège – tout le monde sait que tu ne devrais pas être ici. » Il glissa sa baguette sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard afin de découper le tissu qui cachait sa peau. « La Marque des Ténèbres dont tu étais si fier est peut-être partie, mais tu seras toujours un Mangemort. » Il pressa un peu plus sa baguette dans son bras. « Ne l'oublie pas. » Au départ, il ne ressentit qu'une chaleur légèrement désagréable, mais très vite, elle devint insoutenable. Draco laissa s'échapper un cri d'agonie alors que sa peau se creusait. Greenberg enleva rapidement sa baguette et dit à Draco d'une voix basse : « C'est ce que Voldemort a fait à ma famille, mais lui ne s'est pas arrêté. » Il regarda Draco, espérant peut-être qu'il se sentirait désolé.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui cracha au visage.

Greenberg poussa un hurlement semblable à un cri de guerre et frappa Draco à la tête. Il lança un dernier coup de poing dans son estomac pour faire bonne mesure. Abasourdi et à bout de souffle, Draco fut forcé de reculer. Il essaya de se dégager de leur emprise mais c'était inutile, les deux Serdaigles qui le retenaient étaient trop fort. Ils le poussèrent brusquement dans une petite pièce sombre. Il sentit son corps percuter le mur d'un placard à balais poussiéreux et vit la porte se fermer d'un claquement sec.

Draco retint son souffle, écoutant attentivement le son de leur départ. Une fois le bruit de leurs pas disparu, Draco se laissa glisser contre le mur, abattu. Il passa une main furieuse dans ses cheveux, s'obligeant à ne pas pleurer. Mais les larmes s'échappèrent, indomptables, et il put qu'enterrer sa honte dans ses genoux.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Cor Videt

Draco pensa qu'il ferait vraiment mieux d'éviter de manger dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde semblait vouloir lui rappeler ce qu'il était : au mieux, une ordure. Quand ils ne le regardaient pas de travers, les gens prétendaient qu'il n'existait pas. Tous les matins, il pensait la même chose : qu'il allait commencer à manger dans ces foutues cuisines. Mais chaque fois, il revenait dans la Grande Salle.

« Ouch, à qui dois-tu cette nouvelle tête ? » demanda Blaise en signe de salutation alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Greenberg. Il pense que je suis responsable de chaque merde qui lui est arrivé dans sa triste petite vie. »

Le regard de Blaise se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Draco sourit à sa question sous-jacente : ' _Comment comptes-tu les faire payer_?'

« J'ai quelque chose à l'esprit, » répondit-il vaguement. Il fut un temps, si quelqu'un avait osé jouer avec Draco Malfoy, c'était soit un dérangé, soit c'était Harry Potter. Mais maintenant, tout le monde voulait avoir sa part, le remettre à sa place. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour exécuter son plan, des centaines de hiboux entrèrent pour livrer leur courrier. Le Serpentard aperçut immédiatement son aigle noir parmi eux, facilement repérable par sa taille. Elle se posa gracieusement sur son épaule, ses serres perçant délicatement sa cape. « Hey, ma jolie. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? » demanda-t-il affectueusement en lui grattant le dessous du bec.

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit nerveusement, n'ayant pas le moindre espoir de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles.

 **Mon cher Draco,**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas être revenue vers toi plus tôt. Avec le procès de ton père et les inspections du Ministère, je n'ai pas un seul moment de calme pour moi. Le Ministère a confisqué quelques objets de famille qui t'étaient destinés. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, je suis plutôt en colère de voir notre maison dépouillée par ces… Comment appelle-t-on les gens qui ne comprennent pas l'importance de leur histoire ? Les hommes de Néandertal ?**

 **Je m'éloigne du sujet. Je sais que tu penses que je t'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. Tu as raison, comme d'habitude Draco. Le procès de ton père ne s'est pas très bien passé. Plaider coupable a raccourci sa peine, mais la sentence minimale est de 13 ans. Notre seule porte de secours, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas rangé du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la Bataille Finale. Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies plus à subir tout ça. Tu n'es pas encore en sécurité, mais que tu sois à Poudlard apaise mes craintes.**

 **J'ai essayé de parler aux Aurors une nouvelle fois. Soit ils n'en ont rien à faire, soit ils sont incompétents. Ils refusent de voir la précarité de notre situation. Il semble qu'on ne puisse pas compter sur eux, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux. Il semble que nous soyons seuls dans cette situation.**

 **Quand je pourrai assurer un passage sans danger vers la maison, j'espère que tu me rendras visite. Pour le moment, s'il-te-plaît, ne quitte pas l'enceinte de l'école. Sois prudent et fait profil bas (tout en gardant yeux ouverts). Et rappelle-toi, ne fais confiance à personne.**

 **Avec Amour,**

 **Ta Mère.**

Draco reposa sa lettre, le cœur lourd. Il n'était pas surpris que le Ministère fasse de la famille Malfoy un exemple aux yeux de tous, mais cela signifiait que désormais, ils étaient réellement seuls. Sans l'aide du Ministère, Draco n'était pas certain de pouvoir affronter l'année à venir. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer fuir les Mangemorts toute sa vie.

Il regarda Blaise, qui avait également reçu une lettre. « Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Blaise le regarda, mal à l'aise, essayant discrètement d'éloigner la lettre. « Rien d'important » dit-il, un air coupable affiché sur le visage.

« Pour un Serpentard, tu es un horrible menteur. » Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il arracha la lettre des mains de Blaise.

« Rends-moi ça, Draco ! » S'écria Blaise, tentant vainement de la récupérer. Le blond le repoussa d'une main, apercevant quelques phrases comme ' _ton devoir'_ , ' _reste éloigné de Malfoy_ ' et ' _nom déshonorable'_.

Blaise réussit finalement à lui reprendre et la plia de façon possessive. « Tu ne peux pas te ramener et piquer les affaires des autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Cracha Draco. « Ta famille veut que tu t'éloignes de moi ? »

« Oui. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, à quoi tu t'attendais ? » demanda doucement Blaise, incapable de regarder Draco directement.

Alors qu'il pensait déjà être au plus bas, l'humeur du blond sombra encore plus. Mais devait-il réellement être surpris ? Il n'avait jamais parlé à Blaise de la nuit où les Mangemorts étaient entrés dans le train et l'avaient torturé. Être associé à Draco Malfoy n'était pas seulement déshonorable, c'était aussi dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? »

« Ce qu'ils veulent entendre, » dit Blaise sèchement.

Draco leva un sourcil, étonné. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais du genre à obéir. Je pensais que tu voulais être ton "propre maître" ». C'était quelque chose dont Blaise s'était toujours vanté.

« Eh bien… c'est aussi ma décision, en réalité. Rester avec toi réduit mes chances de trouver un travail au Ministère. » Il eut finalement le courage de croiser son regard. « Je suis désolé, mais je pense que c'est mieux si on ne se parle plus… au moins jusqu'à ce que les choses s'apaisent. »

Draco regarda durement son seul ami, espérant lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais Blaise lui tourna soudain le dos. Il ressentit une violente envie de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête. Au lieu de cela, il commença à manger son petit-déjeuner, se forçant au calme. Mâchant mécaniquement sa nourriture, il ne put sentir que le goût acide de la déception.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à lui-même, une troublante sensation le submergea. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement là, comme s'il n'existait pas vraiment. Personne ne se souciait de lui, il ne faisait même pas l'objet des regards malveillants habituels. Tout le monde était préoccupé par le début de cette nouvelle journée, et ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Les quelques Serpentards qui restaient l'ignoraient. A la table des Serdaigle, il remarqua que Greenberg était en train de se vanter de ses talents de joueur de Quidditch. N'était-ce pas juste hier qu'il l'avait tabassé ? Il aperçut Loufoca Lovegood débattre rêveusement de l'existence des Ronflak Cornus, et pourtant il se souvenait toujours d'elle, captive au Manoir pendant près d'un an.

Regarder en direction des Gryffondor le rendait encore plus malade. Il se souvenait de ce que les Carrows lui avait fait faire, surtout à Neville Londubat. Le voir rigoler maintenant était plus que ce que Draco ne pouvait supporter. Comment pouvait-il oublier tout ce que Draco avait pu lui faire ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas le vouloir mort ? Les yeux de Draco glissèrent vers Weasley assis à côté de lui, qui regardait leur emploi du temps par-dessus l'épaule de Granger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Weasley ne l'avait jamais attaqué au sujet du poison qui avait failli le tuer en Sixième année.

Et ensuite, il y avait _Saint Potter_. Draco se renfrogna davantage à la vue de son apparence apparence : le manque de sommeil, la rigidité de sa posture et quelque chose de perdu dans son expression. Il tenait une lettre de manière protective, semblant réfléchir s'il devait l'ouvrir ou pas. Potter secoua légèrement la tête et rangea sa lettre, résolu à la 'lire' en privé plus tard. C'est à ce moment que Potter leva la tête et croisa le regard de Draco.

Draco, de pure surprise, s'étouffa presque dans son café. Que Potter le remarque en train de le fixer était déjà presque assez pour lui faire détourner les yeux. Mais c'était impossible, Potter ne pouvait remarquer qu'il le regardait. Sauf que – Draco inclina légèrement sa tête – son regard semblait différent. Il n'avait jamais vu que de la haine dans ces yeux-là. A cet instant il avait beau chercher, il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Seul le vert restait.

Draco savait qu'il devait détourner le regard, mais il restait captivé par une pensée improbable : « Tu peux me voir, » murmura-t-il. Mais Potter détourna les yeux et ceux-ci reprirent un regard vide, fixant le néant devant lui. Draco continua à le regarder sans honte, espérant au fond de lui que quelqu'un, même ce bâtard d'aveugle, le remarque. Quand Potter renversa ses œufs brouillés, Draco baissa rapidement la tête pour cacher son embarras. Il réalisa avec une clarté effroyable qu'il était en train de perdre l'esprit.

* * *

« C'est pas croyable ! » s'exclama bruyamment Ron après avoir entendu l'explication d'Hermione sur ce qu'il s'était passé en Potion. « On pourrais penser qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, _peut-être_ que ce serait moins un connard, qu'il montrerait un peu de gratitude de ne pas avoir fini enfermé, ou mort. »

« Ron, pas si fort. Madame Pince commence à regarder dans ta direction, » murmura Hermione.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne se sente pas coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt, » bouillonna Ron.

« Même si j'aimerai blâmer Malfoy de ma condition actuelle, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a lancé ce sort, » contra Harry.

« Tu te mets toujours en danger pour lui. Le moins qu'il puisse faire est d'embrasser le sol sur lequel tu marches. »

« Mais je me mets toujours en danger, » Harry envoya un sourire à ses amis. « Je peux vraiment être idiot parfois. »

« Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, » répondit Hermione alors qu'elle tournait la page de son livre. « Tu sais, c'est la discussion la plus longue qu'on a eu depuis qu'on est de retour. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que mon premier jour n'était pas si mauvais. » A la réaction moqueuse de Ron, Harry essaya de s'expliquer : « Les choses ont vraiment été compliquées depuis que je suis revenu ici. Je ne pouvais rien faire par moi-même et tout le monde a été vraiment trop prévenant avec moi. C'est un peu étouffant, en réalité. »

« Oh, Harry ! On ne voulait pas... »

« Non, Hermione, je ne vous en veux pas. Je dis juste que j'étais fatigué de me sentir aussi – dépendant. Et en Potion hier, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'imagine que je me suis senti comme mon ancien moi, en quelque sorte. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu nous dises tout ça plus tôt ! » s'exclama Hermione en fermant brusquement son livre. « Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé que je réagissais - »

« Non, tout va bien : » Harry pouvait presque sentir la culpabilité émaner d'elle. « S'il-te-plaît, arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça. Essayons de nous concentrer sur le vrai problème – vraiment – je vais bien, Hermione. » Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos quand elle l'enlaça soudainement.

« Bon, très bien – On sait que l'un des Mangemorts s'appelait Rook. Le Ministère n'a aucune information concernant ce nom, donc je pense que nous devrions regarder autre part ; peut-être demander à un ancien Mangemort ? » Essaya de demander Harry nonchalamment.

« Le seul ancien Mangemort à ne pas avoir été enfermé c'est Malfoy, et tu as déjà essayé de lui parler, » répondit Ron d'un ton catégorique.

« Oui, et plus j'y pense, plus je sens qu'il cache quelque chose ! » commença-t-il à dire, avant d'être interrompu par un grognement et un soupir exaspéré. « Quoi ? J'avais raison les dizaines d'autres fois où je l'ai dit ! »

« Et ben, bonne chance pour en tirer quoi que ce soit, » s'exclama Ron. « C'est la dernière personne qui voudrait t'aider. »

« Je sais, mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il baissa la tête, perdu dans ses réflexions, ses doigts touchant son livre de Potion. « Parfois, je peur de rester comme ça. Je ne... je ne peux pas l'imaginer… Je sais que c'est stupide mais... »

« Ce n'est pas stupide du tout, » répondit Hermione doucement. Elle sembla hésiter sur ses prochains mots. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Rook, il y a quelque chose que j'ai découvert et qui pourrait aider. Peut-être que ça rendra cette expérience un peu moins dure. » Hermione n'arrêtait pas de proposer à Harry de nouvelles idées pour remédier à sa perte de vue. Il avait essayé d'être patient avec ces suggestions, mais quand elle avait commencé à mentionner les moldus qui utilisaient des cannes, il avait rudement rejeté son idée, bien trop embarrassante et voyante. Les enfants sorciers n'en avaient sûrement jamais vu, et Harry n'allait pas être celui qui leur expliquerait leur utilité.

Harry savait qu'il se donnait trop de mal pour ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Mais après des mois d'interrogatoires de la part des journalistes et du Ministère, après avoir été harcelé par son fanclub et avoir vu chacune de ses activités commentée dans les tabloïds, il se sentait en droit de désirer un peu d'anonymat. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux et espérant quelque chose de plus subtile.

« C'est une potion qui agit comme un compas, mais pour tes intentions ! Donc, au lieu d'utiliser ta vue pour t'orienter, tu te reposes sur ton intuition. »

« Mon intuition ? »

« Oui. Tu ne vois pas où tu vas, mais tu peux ressentir où tu veux aller. »

« Est-ce que je peux l'éteindre si je veux ? »

« C'est à durée limitée » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Veux-tu essayer ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « D'accord – ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me faire du mal. »

« Parfait ! Tiens, tu dois boire ça. » Hermione sortit une petite fiole et lui plaça dans les mains. « Je l'ai fait pour toi hier. Ça s'appelle _Cor Videt_ ou plus communément _Le Contenu du Cœur_. Après l'avoir bu, tu devras dire ces mots : _Oculis videre non possum, cum videam mea cor._ »

« Ça semble assez facile, » dit-il avec un léger sarcasme. Il déboucha la fiole et renifla l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, hésitant. « Ça sent plutôt bon, pas vrai ?

« L'odeur change en fonction de ce que tu as en tête, » dit Hermione.

« Ça sent quoi ? » Demanda Ron.

« Comme de l'herbe ? Ou l'automne. Oh et…quelque chose de bizarre. » L'odeur était familière mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Haussant les épaules, il amena la fiole à ses lèvres et bu son contenu en entier. Il fut agréablement surpris quand il goûta l'arôme de thé.

« _Oculis videre non possum, cum videam mea cor_ » lui rappela Hermione.

Harry se concentra sur chaque mot alors qu'il répétait la phrase consciencieusement. Mais quand il prononça la dernière syllabe, rien ne se produisit. Il avait espéré une sorte de tiraillement, ou autre, mais il se sentait juste inquiet. « Je ne pense pas que ça ait marché, Hermione. »

« Je suis sûr que ça prend un peu de temps. »

« Peut-être, » dit Harry, pas convaincu.

Assis avec contentement entre ses deux amis, il les écouta discuter des cours et de leur plan pour la soirée. Il sentit ses pensées s'éloigner peu à peu et commença inconsciemment à ranger ses livres, se préparant à partir.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je vais essayer d'aller trouver Ginny. A plus tard ! » Harry tourna pour quitter la libraire, essayant de ne pas réfléchir à la raison qui l'avait poussé à mentir à ses amis.

Harry n'était pas sûr de la direction qu'il prenait mais il sentait que marcher était la meilleure chose à faire pour clarifier ses pensées. L'idée de se rendre dans les cuisines pour aller manger un morceau était tentante. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bifurquer pour rejoindre les escaliers, il entendit des voix brusques en train de se disputer.

« On harcèle les filles maintenant ? Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt banal, » entendit Harry de la part d'une voix traînante qui lui était familière.

Une autre voix rigola de fausse surprise : « Es-tu venu te battre Malfoy ? On sait tous les deux comment ça va finir. Ce serait plus intelligent si tu dégageais de mon chemin. »

« Je suppose que je suis aussi stupide que toi alors, parce que je ne partirai pas. » Harry fut désorienté par cette déclaration téméraire. Pourquoi Malfoy se mettrait-il lui-même dans une telle situation ? Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait vu le Serpentard penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

« Bien sûr que tu la défends, entre gens de la même espèce. »

Le ton de Malfoy était maintenant glacial d'impatience : « Es-tu toujours aussi lent d'esprit ? Où fais-tu une exception aujourd'hui ? Cette Poufsouffle ne pourrait jamais être un Mangemort... c'était littéralement interdit. »

« Je sais exactement qui elle est ! Sa famille... »

A ce moment-là, Harry s'avança pour intervenir, mais cela n'empêcha pas Malfoy de ricaner froidement. « Tu ne sais absolument rien. Mais je n'en espérais pas moins venant d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Harry pu entendre que Greenberg s'avançait vers Malfoy de façon menaçante. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide, Harry l'interpella : « Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Il entendit Greenberg hésiter, respirant bruyamment. Il y eu une pause embarrassante pendant laquelle Harry resta debout, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire si une bagarre éclatait.

Finalement, Greenberg se rapprocha de Malfoy et murmura d'une voix qu'Harry n'aurait pu normalement entendre : « La prochaine fois que tu me verras, tu le regretteras. » Il s'en alla sans rajouter un mot.

Quand Harry fut certain que le garçon n'était plus en mesure d'entendre, il se tourna vers Malfoy en colère : « C'était vraiment nécessaire, tout ça ? »

« Il est parti, pas vrai ? » Il se dirigea vers la fille Poufsouffle et Harry fut surpris d'entendre quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « S'il t'embête encore, préviens-moi… » Mais les mots de Malfoy moururent quand la Poufsouffle marcha en direction d'Harry.

« Comment je peux te remercier ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais passionnée.

« Hé bien, je n'ai rien fait… » répondit Harry avec embarras.

« Tu as été si courageux de me défendre ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé parce que – Ma tante et mon oncle… » Son excitation mourut rapidement à la mention de sa famille.

« Qui étaient-ils ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Les Lestrange » dit-elle très doucement.

« Oh. » Harry chercha des mots réconfortants mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. « C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse choisir sa famille. »

« C'est vrai. Mais au moins, mes parents n'étaient pas impliqués. »

« Astoria, tu n'as pas cours ? » demanda sèchement Malfoy

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Je suis déjà en retard. A plus tard, Draco. » Elle ajouta alors timidement : « Toi aussi, Harry. »

Malfoy grogna et se détourna pour quitter le couloir dans la direction opposée. « Typique, » marmonna-t-il.

« De ? » Harry le rejoignit.

« La seule chose que tu as faite, c'est me rappeler mon inutilité. J'allais me prendre une raclée brutale, et même pas un seul merci ! C'est comme si je n'avais pas été là ! »

« Je pense que tu as fait impression pourtant, au moins pour Greenberg. »

Malfoy rigola amèrement : « Cracher sur le sang des autres est toujours aussi efficace. C'est assez pathétique de le voir se mettre en colère chaque fois que je l'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mettrais dans cette situation volontairement. Tu sais parfaitement bien que ce mot est détesté. » dit froidement Harry.

« C'est juste un mot, Potter. »

« Comment peux-tu encore le prononcer après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, se forçant au calme.

« Parfois, provoquer ton ennemi est ta seule défense. »

Harry soupira d'exaspération à ces mots. « Il n'a pas besoin d'être ton 'ennemi'. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de le qualifier de Sang-de-Bourbe, il te détesterait un peu moins. »

« J'en doute. »

Harry avait dû mal à tenir le rythme des grandes enjambées de Malfoy. Habituellement, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème mais son propre rythme était ralenti par ses mouvements prudents. « Écoute, de ce que j'ai entendu, il a traversé beaucoup de choses l'année dernière et… »

« Oui, oui, sa famille a été tuée, » dit Malfoy avec dédain.

« Par des Mangemorts ! » Le peu de contrôle qu'Harry avait sur sa colère finit par céder. « Par ta famille, et je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que tu les as rejoints pour t'amuser ! »

Malfoy s'arrêta si brutalement qu'Harry faillit le percuter. Il se retourna pour que ses mots, glacials et surgissant de lui de manière incontrôlable, aillent directement se planter sur le visage de Potter. « Encore correct, Potter ! Je me suis tellement _amusé_ à brûler des villages et regarder des gens mourir ! » Il laissa échapper un rire agité et troublant. « Ces jours glorieux me manquent ! Si seulement tu n'y avais pas mis un terme, je serais toujours en train de savourer ces séances de torture et d'humiliation. Oh, mais n'oublie pas la peur ! Il n'y a rien de plus délectable que d'avoir peur pour sa vie… rien de mieux que d'avoir peur pour son âme ! »

Malfoy arrêta soudainement de crier, et de ce qu'Harry pouvait entendre, de respirer. Harry avait conscience que Malfoy se tenait bien trop près de lui. Il recula de façon hésitante, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette terrible honnêteté. Mais soudain, une faible lueur passa devant ses yeux, la même qu'il avait vu auparavant dans la Grande Salle, et tout ce qu'il put faire était de fixer l'obscurité.

Malfoy commença silencieusement à lui tourner le dos, mais Harry attrapa son bras. Il essaya désespérément de se raccrocher à l'ombre qu'il avait entraperçut. Il sut instinctivement qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le Serpentard partir, il lâcha alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Pourquoi tu agis comme si tu en avais rien à faire, alors que c'est faux ? »

Pour la première fois, le blond lui donna une réponse franche : « Pour ne pas me souvenir ». Il dégagea sèchement son bras et s'éloigna vivement, laissant Harry seul au milieu du couloir pour la deuxième fois cette année.

* * *

Le sommeil n'était pas son ami. Il lui faisait toujours revivre la peur, le rappeler toujours des horreurs de la guerre.

 _Tout est en feu. Tout le monde crie. Il veut que cela s'arrête, mais c'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé. Sa gorge est sèche comme la cendre, mais il se tient toujours devant eux, sa baguette levée et son incantation sur les lèvres. Il est en vie alors que tous les autres meurent, mais il ne peut fléchir. Pas tant que son père le regarde. Son père lui a toujours dit que la grandeur se méritait. Mais son père ne lui avait pas dit la laideur de tout ça. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit que le prix serait son âme._

 _Seul le masque qu'il porte le protège maintenant. Si le serpent pouvait voir son visage, il comprendrait que le garçon n'a rien à faire ici, qu'il ne fait que prétendre. Il doit prétendre d'aimer l'odeur du sang et le goût acide de la culpabilité. Il doit prétendre aimer les voir souffrir pour survivre. Il prie pour que son masque ne tombe pas ou il finirait par mourir._

 _Mais peut-être qu'il ne prétend plus maintenant. Il ne peut plus faire la différence entre cette misanthropie et sa haine de soi. Il a porté ce masque pendant tellement longtemps qu'il ne peut plus l'enlever. Il ne peut pas dire où le Mangemort s'arrête et où le garçon commence. Peut-être que le garçon n'existe plus. Peut-être qu'il est déjà mort. Et c'est cette dernière pensée qui le fait frémir alors que le monde tombe en lambeaux._

Harry se réveilla avec un nom sur les lèvres, mais alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, le nom lui échappait déjà. Avec une main, il chercha inconsciemment ses lunettes sur la table de chevet pendant que de l'autre il se frottait les yeux. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait si noir, même s'il était tôt. Et alors, il se souvint. Il ne pouvait plus voir.

Il s'assit sur son lit, hébété, ses mains toujours tendues. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ? Cela lui semblait impossible avant qu'il ne réalise à quel point son rêve avait été réaliste. Harry essaya de recomposer ce songe qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Les morceaux qui lui revenaient n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Il se souvenait cependant avoir clairement ressenti la perte et la défaite. Une sensation d'appréhension commença à prendre place dans son estomac, la même qui l'envahissait quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans hésitation, Harry sortit silencieusement du lit. Les autres étaient endormis, ce qui permettait à Harry de se faufiler facilement hors du dortoir.

Une fois passé le Portrait, Harry permit à ses pieds de le diriger. Il gravit ce qui semblait être un escalier interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'y avait qu'un endroit dans le château qui montait autant. Il avait évité la Tour d'Astronomie depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

En comparaison avec la chaleur des couloirs du château, Harry put pleinement apprécier la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Le vent sifflait autour de lui, mordant son visage et faisant claquer sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Malfoy en face de lui, le faisant sursauter légèrement.

« J'avais besoin d'air, » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, semblant l'ignorer. Harry commença à lui tourner le dos pour partir, mais une question échappa ses lèvres : « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je pensais que tu éviterais cet endroit. » Il s'enroula dans ses vêtements un peu plus fermement alors que le vent recommençait à souffler.

« Parce que j'aime la vue, sans doute. » Le ton de Malfoy était lointain.

« Oh. » Le malaise d'Harry s'intensifia alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, Potter, j'aimerais être seul, » dit le Serpentard d'un ton distrait.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua que la voix de Malfoy ne venait pas seulement d'en face de lui, elle venait aussi d'au-dessus de lui. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, Harry réalisa que si Malfoy était au-dessus de lui, cela voulait dire qu'il se tenait sur le rebord en pierre destiné à les protéger d'une chute mortelle. Une rafale de vent souffla entre eux et Harry entendit Malfoy rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria Harry d'une voix perçante.

« Pas tes affaires. Va-t'en. »

« Descend de là ! T'es malade ?!

« Fous le camp, Potter. Je suis en train d'apprécier la vue ! »

Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre désagréablement vite. Il monta rapidement sur le rebord, faisant attention à rester près du sol. « Tu vas te tuer ! »

« Juste... arrête ! » dit Malfoy alors qu'il l'atteignait. « Ne fais pas un pas de plus. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix le fit s'arrêter. « Ok ! » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, essayant de réfléchir clairement. « Pourquoi... qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial à propos de... la vue ? »

« Tu peux arrêter de prétendre d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. »

« Je veux savoir ! » insista Harry.

Il attendit que le Serpentard lui explique, mais tout ce qu'il entendait était le vent pressant Malfoy de sauter.

Le silence s'installa encore entre eux. Harry fut tenté de sauter vers le Serpentard pour l'attraper mais il risquait de les tuer tous les deux. « C'est magnifique. » Finit-il par entendre, la voix de Malfoy à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. « Être aussi proche, ça te fait te sentir au-dessus de tout. »

« Hum, très bien. Mais pourquoi revenir _ici_ ? Pourquoi cette tour en particulier ? » Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire mais il savait qu'il devait continuer à le faire parler.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que je cherche quelque chose que j'ai perdu quand j'ai tué le Vieillard. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas tué ! » Malfoy ricana à ces mots. « Tu l'avais peut-être prévu mais tu n'as pas pu le faire. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir pour mon bien, Potter. Je pensais que tu étais meilleur que ça. »

« Je ne mens pas ! Tout ce que j'ai dit au procès était vrai. » Malfoy ne répondit pas, Harry continua rapidement. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu cette nuit-là, même si toi tu n'as pas pu le voir. » Harry se rapprocha encore et tendit sa main pour que le Serpentard la prenne. « Si tu reviens, je te dirai ce que j'ai vu. » Malfoy ne fit aucun mouvement. « Allez, Malfoy, prends ma foutue main ! » dit-il désespérément, sa main toujours tendue.

« Hé bien, si tu commences à me supplier… » Harry sentit finalement une main froide tomber dans la sienne avec hésitation. Serrant sa main, Harry s'assura d'avoir une prise ferme avant de commencer à tirer le blond en lieu sûr. Mais une soudaine bourrasque de vent destabilisa Malfoy et le fit glisser. Les deux garçons hurlèrent alors que le Serpentard tombait de la corniche, son poids entraînant Harry vers une mort certaine.

Malfoy s'accrochait à la main d'Harry. « Remonte-moi ! »

« J'essaye ! » Mais s'il se levait, le poids de Malfoy les entraînerait tous les deux.

« Ne me lâche pas ! » hurla le blond.

« Je te tiens – mais il faut que tu grimpes ! » réussit à dire Harry entre deux respirations.

« Merde ! Je vais mourir ! » cria-t-il. « Une mort horrible ! »

« La ferme ! Je te tiens. » Harry utilisa son dos pour tirer le côté gauche de Malfoy, afin qu'il puisse avoir son coude sur le bord. « Essayer de grimper ! »

Le Serpentard appuya ses pieds contre la Tour d'Astronomie, remontant petit à petit. Il réussit finalement à poser un genou sur la surface, ce qui permit à Harry de le remonter entièrement. Ils trébuchèrent en arrière et Malfoy tomba sur Harry, lui coupant la respiration.

Les deux garçons cherchèrent leur souffle, temporairement paralysés par le choc. Les secondes passèrent et Harry devint parfaitement conscient du caractère étrange de la situation : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en pleine étreinte, tous deux à bout de souffle, transpirants, Malfoy clouant Harry au sol de son poids.

« Heu… » marmonna-t-il

« Espèce de putain d'idiot. » haleta le Serpentard entre deux souffles. « Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Malfoy se dégagea. « C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? » explosa-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se mettre tant bien que mal sur ses pieds.

« J'essayais de te sauver ! Tu étais... on aurait dit que tu allais... »

« Que j'allais sauter ? »

« Tu n'allais pas… ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Potter, tu as besoin de consulter à propos de ton insatiable besoin de jouer au Héros. » Avec ces mots, il se leva et retourna dans la chaleur qu'offrait le château, laissant derrière un Gryffondor confus et horrifié pour la troisième fois. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry jura qu'il ne laisserait _plus jamais_ Draco Malfoy s'éloigner de lui, _jamais._


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Small Talk

Les premiers jours de l'automne passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Un matin, à la fin du mois de Septembre, une pluie persistante s'abattit sur Poudlard pendant 13 jours, rendant l'air lourd et humide. Tous les Serpentards se plaignirent de l'état du Donjon. Tous sauf un.

Draco ne parlait pratiquement à personne ces derniers temps. Après cette nuit où il avait failli tomber de la Tour d'Astronomie, il s'isolait et évitait Harry Potter comme la peste. Il avait déjà raté deux cours de Potions (et devait les rattraper durant son temps libre), il évitait d'étudier à la bibliothèque ou de manger dans la Grande Salle. Quand il n'était pas en cours, il quittait seulement sa chambre pour aller voler sur son balais après la tombée de la nuit, ou pour aller se servir discrètement dans les cuisines. Il savait qu'il en faisait un peu trop – ce n'est pas comme si cet idiot allait l'attendre à la table des Serpentard – mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Potter fouine là où il ne devrait pas.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence, ou en avoir quelque chose à faire et cela lui convenait parfaitement. La vie était plus simple ainsi. Mais s'il avait été tout à fait honnête, Draco aurait admis que sa vie était quelque peu solitaire, si ce n'est complètement ennuyeuse… Un de ses nombreux défauts était qu'il appréciait bien trop l'attention des autres, et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ses amis lui manquaient.

Il suivait les conseils de sa Mère. Quand il commença à discuter avec son propre reflet, il sut que, pour son bien-être mental, il devait mettre un terme à sa solitude. Et ce, peu importe à quel point le présence des autres pouvait être menaçante ou ennuyeuse.

C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs semaines d'isolement, il décida de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Sa place habituelle avait déjà été prise et il se trouva à s'asseoir en bout de table. C'était étrange, il se sentait comme une créature étrangère en présence de personnes qu'il avait connu pendant des années. Alors qu'il était préoccupé par des questions de vie ou de mort, eux se concentraient sur les habituels ragots. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand il entendit une fille pousser un cri de joie perçant à la possibilité qu'un garçon lui propose un rendez-vous. Ses gloussements aigus étaient impossibles à supporter après des jours de silence.

Heureusement, McGonagall interrompit Draco avant que celui-ci ne lance sa petite cuillère en direction de la stupide Serpentard. « Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que nous aurons un Bal pour la fête d'Halloween cette année. » Des acclamations enjouées se firent entendre, alors que Malfoy continuait simplement à jouer avec ses pommes de terre du bout de sa fourchette. « La Grande Salle sera ouverte à tout le monde pour le dîner et une partie du château sera ouverte aux sixièmes, septièmes et huitièmes années. Plus d'informations seront transmises à vos préfets. C'est tout ! »

Un brouhaha excité remplit immédiatement la Grande Salle et Draco se sentit encore moins à sa place. Décidant qu'il avait été assez ignoré pour la journée, il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais quelqu'un s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il fut surpris de voir un visage familier lui souriant gentiment, si ce n'est un peu distraitement. Draco nota que sa baguette était placée derrière son oreille, à moitié cachée par ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Tu t'es encore perdue Loufoca ? » Il haussa un sourcil d'un air ennuyé et supérieur.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco. J'ai remarqué que tu étais assis tout seul et j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être être de bonne compagnie. » dit Lovegood, du ton léger qui la caractérisait si bien.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compagnie ! » répondit le blond, atterré.

« Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas besoin ! Est-ce que la Branchiflore a besoin de l'Enormus à Babille ? »

« …Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que disait Lovegood. Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle prenait les petits pois en face d'elle. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces 'trucs'. »

Lovegood éclata de rire, s'accrochant à la table pour se tenir. « L'Enormus à Babille ! » réussit-elle à dire.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Draco essaya très dur de ne pas laisser ses lèvres se tordre d'amusement.

« Oh Draco. Mon père aurait une crise cardiaque s'il t'avait entendu dire ça. »

A la mention de son père, Draco détourna le regard, se sentant soudainement coupable. Il avait entendu dire que M. Lovegood était presque devenu fou à essayer de garder sa fille en vie l'année dernière. Il avait même trahi Potter pour la protéger. Il se souvenait comment sa tante l'avait forcé à surveiller les prisonniers dans le cachot du Manoir, dont Luna faisait partie. Tante Bella avait dû se douter qu'il détestait ça, puisqu'elle lui avait régulièrement demandé de le faire.

Il se souvenait à quel point les prisonniers semblaient misérables, s'accrochant à chaque rayon de lumière qui s'échappait des petites ouvertures placées en haut des murs. Mais Luna ne semblait pas ennuyée par l'obscurité. Elle essayait d'engager la conversation avec les autres prisonniers et quand elle n'y arrivait pas, elle chantait sans fin pour elle-même. Il se renfrogna au souvenir d'une fille aux habits miteux et au regard affamé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se détester pour en être en partie responsable.

« Ton esprit s'échappe rapidement vers des endroits plutôt sombres, pas vrai ? »

Quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, il nota un petit sourire presque triste sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lovegood ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te remercier. » Il la regardait maintenant durement, essayant de déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge ou de sarcasme dans ses traits. « Tu n'étais pas cruel. Quand les autres Mangemorts étaient de garde, c'était toujours désagréable. Mais, toi, tu t'asseyais et broyais du noir la plupart du temps, comme tu le faisais il y a juste un moment. »

« Peut-être étais-je indifférent. N'est-ce pas pire que la cruauté ? »

« Si, mais tu n'étais pas indifférent. »

« Et ils disent que les Serdaigles sont intelligents. »

« Tu m'as donné une pomme une fois. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Après avoir déjà croqué dedans. »

« Tu as ouvert la fenêtre plusieurs fois. »

« C'était la seule façon que je supporte l'horrible odeur qui y régnait. »

« Tu ne m'as pas ordonné _une seule fois_ de me taire ! »

« C'aurait été inutile. »

Luna sourit à ça. « C'est vrai. » Ses yeux semblaient s'égarer au loin alors qu'elle réfléchissait à quoi dire ensuite. Draco ne comprenait pas comment ce petit jeu avait commencé, mais il était persuadé qu'il était en train de gagner.

Finalement, Luna formula une réponse : « Tu étais terrifié. » Aussitôt qu'elle prononça ces mots, ses yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement. Elle pensait avoir gagné.

Il eut un petit sourire hautain, presque diabolique. « Seulement pour moi-même. Je ne t'ai jamais accordé une seule pensée. »

« Je n'y crois pas. Et même si c'était le cas, ça montrerait quand même que tu es humain. » Elle lui sourit avant de noyer ses petits pois dans la sauce, comme si sa vague réponse était tout ce dont avait besoin Draco pour se sentir digne de son remerciement.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers son propre plat, repensant à sa dernière phrase. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il avait du mal à cacher le sourire inattendu qui se dessinait sur son visage.

* * *

Ce jeudi en particulier semblait trop froid et trop proche de l'hiver pour un début d'octobre. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, mais cela ne changeait rien pour Harry. Il avait toujours été du genre à s'attarder au lit et être en retard pour les cours. Mais c'était différent désormais, parce qu'il évitait d'être prêt ou de manger son petit-déjeuner en même temps que ses amis. Le temps qu'il prenait pour faire la plus simple des choses était juste trop embarrassant, alors il faisait en sorte d'être le premier à se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Au moment où ses amis arrivaient, il avait déjà fini de manger et de nettoyer le jus qu'il avait renversé.

« J'ai hâte d'être en Potions aujourd'hui, » bailla Hermione. « On prépare la Potion d'éveil. »

« On fait de la préparation aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry avec effroi.

« Oui, le Professeur Slughorn l'a mentionné la semaine dernière. Pourquoi ne pas te mettre avec moi et Samantha aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien. »

« Je serai peut-être obligé. Les deux dernières séances étaient seulement gérables parce qu'on ne faisait pas de préparation. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. « Tu penses que Malfoy a laissé tomber les cours ? »

« Espérons, » dit Ron entre deux bouchées.

« Ouais, » Harry ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son humeur maussade. « Vous pensez qu'il rate d'autres cours ? »

« Harry, NON ! Ne commence même pas. » coupa brutalement Ron. « La dernière chose dont tu aies besoin est d'être obsédé par Malfoy cette année. Tu te souviens de la sixième année ? »

« Je n'étais pas obsédé ! Et puis, j'avais raison de le soupçonner. »

« Même ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le suivre cette année, surtout depuis que tu es…Laisse tomber. C'est mieux si tu oublies qu'il existe. » finit Ron, forçant un ton enthousiaste.

« Ron a raison. Même si tu peux te débrouiller, tu as un mauvais jugement quand ça concerne Malfoy. » Elle ajouta gravement : « Rappelle-toi la fin de la sixième année – quand tu as utilisé le sort de Rogue sur lui. »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. « Tu sais, je n'aurais pas essayé ce sort si j'avais su ce qu'il faisait. »

« Je sais, mais quand Malfoy est impliqué, tu n'es plus rationnel. »

« Ok, ok. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je ne pense pas qu'il complote quelque chose de mauvais. » _Il va juste finir par se faire tuer._ L'inquiétude de ses amis s'apaisa temporairement, Hermione et Ron commencèrent à discuter de leur plan pour le Bal d'Halloween mais Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs. Quand Malfoy avait raté pour la deuxième fois le cours de Potions, il avait imaginé le pire. Il était presque allé voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à la Tour d'Astronomie. Ne serait-il pas en partie responsable si Malfoy essayait sérieusement de se blesser ? Harry savait que la meilleure chose à faire était d'en parler à quelqu'un : au moins à Slughorn. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne se méprenait pas sur la situation. _Peut-être que Malfoy profitait vraiment de la vue._ Harry grogna à cette pensée.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Malfoy. Il ignorait pourquoi il devrait s'en soucier, mais il n'avait définitivement pas de complexe du Héros.

Harry et Hermione commencèrent leur descente dans les Donjons pour leur cours de Potions. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il sentit Hermione lui donner des coups de coude, essayant de lui transmettre un message silencieux. Alors qu'il prenait place, il perçut une odeur familière et son estomac se tordit nerveusement. Malfoy était de retour.

Bien que Harry ne pouvait en être absolument certain, il sentait que le Serpentard le regardait. Il sortit nonchalamment son rouleau de parchemin et sa plume, essayant de paraître indifférent. Il plaça son sac sur le sol, près de sa chaise et ne sut que faire de ses mains. Il les posa sur ses jambes pour sembler normal, mais se demanda si son expression apparaissait réellement neutre aux yeux de la classe. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de lui-même auparavant. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Finalement, Slughorn demanda à la classe d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires dans le placard. Sans réfléchir, Harry se leva pour s'y rendre.

« Potter, peut-être que je devrais y aller ? »

Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et s'éloigna rapidement avant que Malfoy ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Une fois dans le placard, il réalisa à quel point il était stupide d'y être aller. Comment allait-il savoir quel ingrédient prendre ? Il prit un bocal au hasard et renifla son contenu, soupirant à l'idée de la honte qu'il ressentirait face aux moqueries de Malfoy s'il revenait les mains vides.

« On n'a absolument pas besoin d'œil de scarabée, » lança Malfoy d'une voix traînante juste derrière Harry, le faisant sursauter.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire peur aux gens comme ça ! »

« Je te suivais depuis le début. »

« Marche plus bruyamment alors ! » coupa Harry irrationnellement. C'était la première fois qu'il n'entendait pas quelqu'un marcher derrière lui, et c'était déconcertant.

« Mais ce serait moins drôle. » Dit Malfoy d'un ton machiavélique. Harry pouvait pratiquement voir son stupide sourire narquois.

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste prendre les ingrédients ? Qu'on en finisse. »

« Bien sûr. Prends l'Asphodèle. »

« Ha Ha. J'ai compris, tu... » commença à dire Harry, impatient.

« Potter, ta main gauche est juste à côté. Tu as juste à la tendre. » Harry fixa Malfoy alors que sa main se refermait sur le bocal. Il l'amena à son nez et renifla l'odeur de fleurs desséchées. « Les pépins de pomme sont entreposées au niveau de tes yeux et les œufs de Doxy sont trois bocaux sur la gauche, » expliqua Malfoy distraitement alors qu'il commençait lui-même à prendre d'autres ingrédients.

« Si tu le dis, » dit sèchement Harry. Mais malgré lui, il se sentit en quelque sorte reconnaissant. Harry attrapa les deux bocaux, les renifla mais regretta instantanément d'avoir senti les œufs de Doxy.

Une fois à leur bureau, les deux garçons refusèrent obstinément de communiquer alors qu'ils préparaient les ingrédients. Leur silence était seulement interrompu par de courts ordres venant de Malfoy comme « Coupe ça » ou « Passe-moi les herbes » ou encore « Mélange trois fois, _pas_ deux ! ». Cependant, grâce à cette façon de travailler, ils furent le premier duo à réussir leur potion. Harry chatouilla son menton avec le haut de sa plume, tentant de décider s'il devait continuer à ignorer Malfoy ou briser le silence. L'ennui finit par l'emporter.

« Donc… Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il aussi naturellement qu'il le put.

« Quoi ? »

« Les deux dernières semaines, pourquoi tu as raté les cours de Potion ? »

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien, » répondit sèchement Malfoy

« Et … ça va mieux ? » Il grimaça en se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question.

« Je suis là, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. » Harry fronça les sourcils face au ton rude du blond. « Je me disais... »

« Potter, arrête de parler. »

Harry détourna la tête et fixa le vide avec colère. « Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'être toujours un tel crétin ? Je voulais juste discuter. »

« Ne le fais pas. Les échanges de banalité ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Qui a dit que c'était un échange de banalité ? Je veux juste savoir comme tu allais depuis cette nuit à la Tour d'Astronomie. Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il avec instance, renonçant à toute patience.

Malfoy laisse échapper un long soupire dramatique. « Ça ne _te_ concerne pas. »

« On aurait dit que tu allais… sauter. »

« Et ça ferait quoi si c'était le cas ? » Rétorqua froidement le Serpentard. Harry fut tellement perturbé par cette dernière phrase qu'il remarqua à peine Malfoy ranger ses affaires et se préparer à partir. C'est seulement quand il ferma doucement la porte que le Gryffondor comprit qu'il était parti. Le même sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti à la Tour d'Astronomie le submergea de nouveau, cette fois mélangée avec une sensation de culpabilité : il aurait dû dire quelque chose. N'importe quelle réponse aurait été plus appropriée que ce silence, silence qui pouvait sûrement passer pour une indifférence totale.

Harry posa sa tête sur le bureau froid, se sentant soudainement épuisé.

* * *

« Concentre-toi » se répéta Draco silencieusement alors qu'il se forçait à lire le même passage d'Arithmancie une fois de plus. Ça devait être la quatrième fois maintenant, et pourtant, pas un seul mot n'avait été enregistré par son cerveau :

 _Certaines caractéristiques d'une personne peuvent être comprises par l'étude de leur nom (référez-vous au commentaire du chapitre pour plus d'information). De plus, il est possible de déduire quelle caractéristique sera proéminente dans une incantation en étudiant sa structure phonétique._

Normalement, s'isoler dans un coin de la bibliothèque l'aidait à se concentrer, mais il se sentait trop anxieux. Stupide Potter trop curieux. Ne pouvait-il pas lâcher le morceau ? Draco ne savait pas s'il pourrait endurer les questions de Potter encore longtemps. La meilleure chose à faire était d'inventer une histoire pour que Potter le laisse tranquille, puisque l'éviter n'était pas une réelle solution. Mais s'il était honnête, il ne faisait pas qu'éviter Potter, il évitait également une inquiétante vérité sur lui-même.

Il était réellement convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas sauté. Il avait trop d'un vrai Serpentard pour ça. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait frôlé la mort cette nuit-là. Il détestait le fait d'être, une fois de plus, redevable envers Potter pour lui avoir sauvé la vie _, encore_. Plus important, il se détestait d'avoir ainsi accueilli ce contact avec la mort. Bien que Draco ne voulait pas mourir, il était étrange qu'il se soit senti vivant seulement quand l'éventualité de sa mort était presque une réalité

Draco secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées, s'obligeant à se concentrer sur les mots sous ses yeux. Finalement, après quelques difficultés, il commença à lire avec attention. C'est pourquoi, quand Potter laissa soudain tomber sa sacoche immonde sur son livre, il se trouva complètement décontenancé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, la colère assombrissant sa voix.

« Tu es seul ? » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Quoi ? Comment tu as su que j'étais assis ici ? » demanda Draco, totalement indigné.

« Tu as raté les cours de Potion ces deux dernières semaines, parce que tu m'évitais. C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » élucida sans ménagement le Gryffondor.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'éviter ? Pour quelqu'un d'aveugle, tu sembles toujours savoir où je suis. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans la Tour cette nuit-là ? » demanda Harry d'une voix basse.

« Tu as clairement une raison en tête, alors pourquoi tu ne m'éclaires pas ? »

« Réponds juste à la question ! Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et ça ne marchera pas cette fois. » cracha Potter, impatient.

« Eh bien, j'essayais de lire. »

« Tu essayes de me faire changer de sujet pour que j'évite de parler de cette nuit-là. »

« Est-ce que tu peux parler moins fort ? Ou mieux encore, peux-tu me _laisser tranquille_ ? » s'agita Draco. Plus Potter parlait, plus il devenait tourmenté. Les gens regardaient déjà dans leur direction, pour voir qui ennuyait leur Héros.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis que tu étais … ou au moins que… tu pensais à… tu sais… » balbutia-t-il, soudainement maladroit.

« Que je pensais à sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie pour éparpiller mon cerveau sur le sol de l'école ? » compléta joyeusement Draco, appréciant la manière dont Potter se tortillait. « Je te l'ai dit, j'appréciais la vue. »

« C'est des conneries ! » s'exclama Potter, un peu trop bruyamment. Maintenant, les étudiants curieux se retournait pour les regarder. Le Serpentard se raidit quand il vit que Greenberg s'approchait, d'une démarche déterminée.

« Merde, » murmura-t-il, refermant inconsciemment sa main sur sa baguette.

« Quoi ? » commença Potter, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du Serdaigle.

« Est-ce que Malfoy t'embête ? » demanda Greenberg à Potter d'une voix qu'il devait penser charmante. Draco lui lança un regard noir, plein d'amertume.

« Non, ça va Don, merci, » dit Potter sans réellement lui prêter attention.

« Parce que je peux le faire parler. » Le Serdaigle se tenait directement à côté de Malfoy, lui servant un horrible sourire suffisant. Il enfonça sa baguette dans le bras de Draco qui la dégagea d'une manière ennuyée.

« Don, c'est en quelque sorte entre moi et Malfoy, » dit Potter.

« Je te parie que c'était son idée de t'attirer dans la forêt cette nuit-là, » continua Greenberg, inconscient de l'humeur du brun.

« Merci pour ce point de vue rafraîchissant, mais seuls les Mangemorts et le Héros sont admis à cette réunion, » dit Draco d'une voix faussement polie. « Donc dégage. »

« Tu as été bien trop clément avec celui-là Harry. Si j'avais été toi, je l'aurais laissé pourrir à Azkaban, » continua le Serdaigle en ignorant Draco. « Le baiser aurait été parfait pour... »

« Greenwood, peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, me faire une faveur et la fermer concernant ce qui ne te regarde pas ? » coupa finalement Potter.

Draco ressentit une vague inattendue de gratitude envers le Gryffondor et réussit à sourire innocemment à Greenberg, dont la bouche était grande ouverte de choc. « Tu as entendu le Golden Boy, tire-toi ! » Il ricana quand le Serdaigle s'éloigna maladroitement, son expression oscillant entre la confusion et l'indignation. « Wow, je crois que tu as réussis à faire en sorte qu'il me lâche pendant quelques temps. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il continue de t'ennuyer ? »

« Non » répondit Draco un peu trop vite. « Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il soupira : « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais à la Tour d'Astronomie, debout sur le rebord en pleine tempête. »

Le Serpentard ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Potter faisait semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il devait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. « Si tu _veux_ tellement savoir... j'étais drogué. Stupide, je sais... mais c'est la vérité. »

Face à cette déclaration, le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil de surprise puis mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant intensément : « Je ne te crois pas. » Et sur ces mots, il commença à sortir ses livres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je dois réviser. »

« Pas ici ! »

« C'est la seule table de libre. Je suspecte que c'est parce que les gens te détestent. »

« C'est moi qui te déteste ! » dit Draco avec emphase.

« Je te déteste aussi, Malfoy, » répondit distraitement Harry, tout en cherchant un morceau de parchemin. Draco plissa le nez de dégoût quand le brun en sortit un totalement tâché, qui semblait être son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il fut tenté ramasser ses affaires et partir, mais il aperçut Greenberg le fixant depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Ravalant sa fierté, il abaissa les yeux sur son livre et tenta de lire son chapitre une nouvelle fois.

« Alors… » commença à dire Potter. Draco le regarda d'un air suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à Dumbledore cette nuit-là ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, sa tête inclinée avec intérêt vers Draco.

Le regard du Serpentard tourna une nouvelle fois vers Greenberg, qui le regardait toujours intensément. Décidant lequel des deux étaient le pire, il prit ses affaires pour partir. Quelques coups et brûlures ne pouvaient pas être pire que _ça_.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Potter.

« Loin de toi. Je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu. »

« Mais merde ! Je veux juste parler, Malfoy. » Il commençait également à ranger ses affaires.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais ! On est ennemis, tu te souviens ? » Il n'enroula même pas son parchemin en le plaçant dans son sac, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et s'enfuit. Mais alors qu'il partait, Potter le suivit. Serait-ce pathétique s'il s'enfuyait face à un aveugle ?

« Mais les choses sont en train de changer. » expliqua le brun alors qu'il rattrapait Draco.

Il accéléra le pas. « Rien ne change jamais Potter ! » Sans réellement comprendre l'urgence qui l'obligeait à s'éloigner, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, ressentant le besoin de s'échapper de tout. Mais Potter continua à le suivre. « Arrête de me suivre ! »

« Arrête de fuir ! »

Quand Draco atteignit une des portes qui menait au terrain de Quidditch, le Gryffondor s'arrêta net. « Attends, je ne peux pas aller par-là. »

« Tant mieux » fut tout ce que répondit Draco avant de claquer brutalement la porte derrière lui.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai préféré me concentrer avec ma bêta sur la correction des chapitres précédents. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews!

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Truth or Dare

Malfoy avait fermé les lourdes portes qui menaient au Terrain de Quidditch plusieurs minutes auparavant et pourtant, Harry était toujours devant celles-ci, bloqué par l'indécision. D'un côté, il avait jusqu'ici évité à tout prix de sortir dehors, mais d'un autre côté, il s'était promis qu'il ne laisserait plus Malfoy s'éloigner de lui. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Harry fit un premier pas prudent afin d'attraper la poignée. Elle sembla terriblement froide quand il poussa la porte vers l'extérieur. Le vent qui caressa son visage était frais et bienvenu, mais il n'osa pas avancer. « Je peux le faire, » essaya-t-il de se convaincre alors même qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi effrayé de quitter le château, mais il fallait que ça cesse. Il prit un pas de Gryffondor, et ferma les portes derrière lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de la direction qu'il prenait, mais il avait la sensation que les balais étaient proches. Marchant prudemment pour ne pas tomber, il resserra sa cape autour de lui, n'étant clairement pas habillé pour un temps aussi froid. Il arriva près de la petite cabane qui abritait les anciens balais. La porte, déjà entrouverte, confirma ses suspicions : Malfoy était parti voler. Il prit un balais au hasard et le plaça sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers le terrain. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, » se dit-il avant d'enjamber le balai. Il décolla du sol sans effort et laissa échapper un petit cri de joie. La sensation de contrôle lui revint naturellement et avec juste une légère poussée, il tourna le balai dans la direction désirée. Il était toujours près du sol et n'osait pas voler plus haut que quelques mètres. Mais il finit par entendre un rire inhabituel juste au-dessus de lui. Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'envola, prenant le temps d'apprécier le vent dans ses cheveux et l'engourdissement de ses doigts face au froid.

Il commença à se diriger vers la voix, mais fut distrait par un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Cela ressemblait à un vrombissement argenté aigu. Il inclina sa tête pour mieux l'entendre et ressentit une sensation familière. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait du battement des ailes du Vif d'Or. Souriant, il manœuvra son balai pour le pourchasser. Avec une lucidité qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée, il put entendre le Vif d'Or zigzaguer pour le semer. Harry ignora toute raison quand il plongea pour se rapprocher de l'objet. Il pouvait se sentir rapidement tomber. A la dernière seconde, le Vif d'Or changea de direction, forçant Harry à faire de même. Il put à peine entendre quelqu'un hurler en arrière-plan, mais qu'importe. Ses mains se fermèrent sur le petit objet brillant, ses ailes résistant dans un premier temps puis s'enroulant doucement autour des doigts du Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre maintenant était le son du vent l'entourant et le bruit d'une personne volant rapidement vers lui.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » entendit-il Malfoy crier.

« Je peux entendre ses ailes ! »

« Tu les ENTENDS ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as failli te tuer ?! Tu étais à quelques centimètres du sol ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu en avais quelque chose à faire ! » cria-t-il en retour, rayonnant alors qu'il relâchait le vif d'Or dans sa direction. Il entendit Malfoy l'attraper facilement.

Comme si une sorte d'accord silencieux avait été passé entre eux, ils se retrouvèrent à pourchasser l'objet en or dans une compétition amicale. Harry était surpris de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas volé depuis des mois. Il fut surpris de constater l'allégresse qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine et à quel point il s'amusait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que lui et Malfoy pouvait se montrer courtois l'un envers l'autre. Il pouvait entendre Malfoy rire d'une façon qui suggérait qu'il s'amusait aussi, et c'était déconcertant. Pendant un moment, le Serpentard semblait avoir perdu cette froideur rigide qu'il portait toujours.

Inspiré par ce changement, Harry se tourna pour lui faire face. « Malfoy, changeons les règles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Si je gagne, je peux te demander tout ce que je veux et tu devras répondre sans mentir. »

Il entendit le Serpentard grogner d'exaspération. « Je sais déjà ce que tu vas demander. Et si je gagne ? »

« J'sais pas. Tu me demanderas ce que tu veux. »

« Et si, je te demandais plutôt de faire tout ce que je veux, sans rétorquer. »

« Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que c'est… » dit Harry, hésitant.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne sais pas encore quoi te demander. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne ferai rien qui puisse heurter ta fierté de Gryffondor. »

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quand même quelque chose pour m'humilier. »

« Probablement. »

« Donc tu garderais ton Action pour plus tard ? » demanda Harry, amusé. « C'est tellement Serpentard. » Harry fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant à ses chances de gagner. « Ce n'est pas vraiment juste, tu sais, étant donné que je ne peux pas voir. »

« C'était ton idée, Potter. »

« J'imagine » Il se résigna avec un haussement d'épaule et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Malfoy. Pendant un instant, il fut convaincu que Malfoy allait refuser, mais il sentit finalement une main agripper la sienne, plus fermement que nécessaire.

* * *

Après avoir volé dans le froid pendant une heure, la chaleur de l'intérieur brûlait presque la peau d'Harry. Le grondement de son estomac lui rappela douloureusement sa faim.

« C'était une belle partie » dit Malfoy, bien trop joyeusement alors qu'il marchait aux côtés d'Harry vers les cuisines. « Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais tu devrais peut-être rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année. »

« Penses-tu... Serpentard aurait finalement une chance de gagner. »

« Peut-être pas. Tu as presque eu le Vif d'Or à la fin, » et Malfoy rajouta alors, un peu à contrecœur : « Ce n'est pas rien. »

Harry cacha un petit sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de perdre face à Malfoy pour le rendre un peu moins insupportable. « Attention Malfoy, on dirait presque un compliment. Qu'est-ce que les autres Serpentards penseraient ? »

« Que je prépare un mauvais coup, que je planifie quelque vil dessein pour te livrer aux néo-Mangemorts. »

« Est-ce que tu prépares un mauvais coup ? »

« Tu penses manifestement que c'est le cas, » répondit Malfoy de manière évasive.

« Ça ne me surprendrait pas, » dit Harry, d'un ton léger. Malfoy n'ajouta rien et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant qu'Harry lâche soudainement : « Ok, ok, c'était déplacé. Mais tu sais, insulter les gens de 'Sang-de-Bourbe' n'arrange pas ta réputation. » Et essayant de garder un visage neutre, il ajouta « Ou être un Malfoy, pour ce que... »

« Potter, » l'interrompit Malfoy.

« Oui ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais continuer à t'ignorer maintenant. » dit-il sans manquer un seul pas.

Harry lança un regard noir dans sa direction. « Sale crétin. »

« Toujours mieux que d'être un petit con arrogant, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Espèce de sale face de fouine agitée, » renchérit Harry.

Malfoy s'étouffa d'indignation. « Hé bien, tes cheveux sont foutrement ridicules ! Et au moins, je n'ai pas de cicatrice qui me défigure le visage. » Puis, il ajouta silencieusement : « Je ne ressemble pas à une fouine… »

Harry rigola malgré lui. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait toujours irrité après toutes ces années ? Il pouvait encore se souvenir du regard empli d'effroi du Serpentard quand celui-ci avait repris forme humaine. Avec cette amusante image en tête, il bifurqua dans un couloir, toujours en train de rire. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un faible son étouffé en provenance d'une salle de classe.

« Tu entends ? »

« Tu sais, tu respires tellement... »

« Chut ! » Harry inclina sa tête en direction du bruit. Il pouvait entendre un son, une sorte de gémissement. « Je crois que quelqu'un est blessé. » Il se dirigea vers la classe, Malfoy suivant à contrecœur. « Ils sont à l'intérieur, j'en suis sûr ! »

« J'entends rien, » dit Malfoy de sa voix la plus blasée.

Harry ouvrit la porte, mais les sons qu'il avait entendus quelques secondes plus tôt avaient disparus. « Tu vois quelque chose ? » murmura-t-il.

« Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. C'est juste une classe abandonnée. »

Le bruit recommença, toujours étouffé mais cette fois un peu plus audible. « Ça vient de la droite. » Il entendit Malfoy avancer vers l'endroit que pointait Harry.

« C'est juste un placard, » dit le Serpentard avec appréhension. Il attrapa instinctivement sa baguette quand il entendit un coup émaner du placard. « Je l'ai entendu, » siffla Malfoy.

« Ouvre ! » murmura Harry avec virulence.

« Non ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Il n'y a qu'un stupide Gryffondor pour faire une chose pareille. »

« Ne sois pas un tel froussard ! Quelqu'un est peut-être blessé là-dedans ! » Harry poussa le blond avec une main.

Malfoy soupira dramatiquement, résigné. « J'espère que tu sais que je te déteste. » Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Trois cris stridents vinrent briser le silence de la pièce.

« Quoi !? » hurla Harry, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction pointer sa baguette, alors que Malfoy continuait de crier d'horreur. Il entendit alors le Serpentard refermer violemment la porte.

« Arrrrgh ! Mes yeux ! » cria le blond de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Harry, l'impatience marquant sa voix.

« Ils... » Il semblait avoir perdu sa capacité à parler. « Ils étaient en train de... Oh, Merlin ! »

« Mais quoi ?! »

« La belette et Granger ! Argh ! »

« Oh. » Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça. « Oh ! » Harry attrapa soudainement le bras de Malfoy et essaya de sortir le plus vite possible. Non seulement c'était embarrassant pour lui de surprendre ses amis faire – peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient – mais pour Malfoy, cela avait dû être quelque chose de parfaitement traumatisant. Il le poussa sans ménagement, ignorant ses lamentations et le somma de bouger plus vite. Mais la porte du placard s'ouvrit et Hermione et Ron en sortirent maladroitement avant qu'ils n'aient pu partir.

« Harry ? » entendit-il Ron demander, embarrassé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et... avec lui ? »

« Rien ! On était en train de partir, » répondit-il précipitamment, espérant vraiment que cette confrontation gênante n'était pas réellement en train d'arriver, et avec Malfoy de la partie.

« Mes yeux, » cria inutilement le Serpentard.

Harry décida que la meilleure approche était de s'extraire physiquement, lui et Malfoy, de cette situation. C'est pourquoi il recouvrit fermement la bouche du blond avec ses mains et commença à le traîner hors de la salle. Il ne prit pas le temps de penser à quel point cela pouvait sembler bizarre. « Je vous vois plus tard, d'accord ? » dit-il avec difficulté alors que Malfoy luttait pour respirer.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, à la fois choquée et amusée. « C'est bon, il n'a rien pu voir ! Tu peux le laisser partir. »

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de toucher Malfoy. Ça me rend malade. » ajouta Ron.

Harry relâcha lentement le Serpentard, qui s'éloigna violemment. « Merci pour ça ! » grogna-t-il dans sa direction. « Et si quelqu'un doit être malade, c'est moi ! J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû voir. Je pourrais aussi bien être aveugle maintenant ! Mais Granger, tu as raison sur une chose, je n'ai rien vu de remarquable dans un certain domaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et décida sagement d'ignorer la remarque. « On ne voulait pas débarquer comme ça, j'ai juste entendu des bruits… » ses mots s'estompèrent alors que son visage s'échauffait.

« Il veut dire qu'il vous a entendu vous envoyer en l'air, » ajouta Malfoy, décidé à n'être d'aucun secours.

« On n'était pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! » couina Hermione d'embarras et Harry cria par-dessus tout le chahut : « Personne n'a rien vu ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un fantôme ? » coupa Malfoy.

« Il voulait dire : personne d'important, » répondit rudement Ron.

Harry pouvait sentir le Serpentard se tendre près de lui, une réplique sur le bout des lèvres. « Malfoy, tu devrais partir. » Il rajouta rapidement : « Tu n'es pas exactement…euh… »

« Désiré. » compléta Ron, glacial.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » essaya d'expliquer Harry.

« Ecoute, je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre, donc pas la peine de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, » répondit froidement Malfoy alors qu'il se dégageait des mains du Gryffondor. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa qu'il le tenait par les épaules. Le Serpentard se dirigea hors de la pièce sans ajouter un mot et ne prie pas la peine de fermer la porte. Harry ressentit une pointe de déception, qui le déconcerta. Il avait espéré qu'ils iraient ensembles se faufiler dans les cuisines, mais c'était ridicule.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron pour une seconde fois, son expression mêlant inquiétude et dégoût.

Le Gryffondor n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre, alors il choisit la simple vérité : « On est allés voler. »

* * *

Après avoir rassuré Ron que lui et Malfoy n'était définitivement pas des 'amis secrets' et que Malfoy n'était absolument pas en train de conspirer quoi que ce soit de mauvais, la discussion gênante qu'il avait espéré éviter arriva. Hermione insista pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait sur le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient 'ensembles'. A y repenser, il avait peut-être trop répété : « C'est bon. Tout va bien. »

En vérité, Harry était vraiment heureux pour eux. Il pouvait voir que leur relation était en train de se développer (vers des étapes qu'il préférait ignorer), mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir envieux. Assis dans la Salle Commune avec ses amis, il réfléchissait à sa propre relation. Lui et Ginny ne parlaient jamais de leur futur ensemble comme le faisait Ron et Hermione. Ils n'allaient jamais en rendez-vous ni ne s'embrassaient en public. Il supposait que c'était de sa faute. Il devait être le plus pitoyable des petits-amis sur terre.

Peut-être que ses pensées se lisaient sur son visage, parce que Ron se pencha vers lui et dit d'une voix basse, « Ginny m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi ces derniers jours. Tout va bien entre vous deux ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? »

« Eh bien, vous ne passez pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je pense qu'elle est inquiète. »

« J'ai juste été pas mal occupé. » Harry fronça les sourcils face à sa mauvaise excuse. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ça faisait aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation avec Ginny. « Je lui parlerai. »

Ron sembla marquer une pause avant de dire : « Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et tout, mais Ginny est ma sœur. Ne la mène pas en bateau si tu n'es pas prêt, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

« C'est juste qu'on ne dirait même pas que vous êtes un couple. Tu lui parles à peine, sans parler de passer du temps avec elle. Elle t'a attendu durant toute une année, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'attend toujours. »

Harry baissa rapidement la tête, honteux, et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. « Depuis quand tu es un expert en relation ? »

« Pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer que tu penses à peine à elle, ces derniers temps. »

« C'est faux ! »

« Ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que tu sembles avoir l'esprit ailleurs. » ajouta gentiment Hermione.

« C'est juste qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose en ce moment. Je ne pensais pas que cette année serait si difficile, entre tout réapprendre, combattre des Mangemorts et essayer d'empêcher M - » Harry s'arrêta brutalement. Il avait été si proche de dire ' _essayer d'empêcher Malfoy de se tuer_ '. Cette pensée l'étourdit un instant. La raison de son inquiétude injustifiée n'avait jamais été claire jusque-là. Il était parfaitement normal de se faire du soucis : il faudrait être un psychopathe pour ne pas s'inquiéter si un de ses camarades de classe était suicidaire. Mais le fait d'être aussi sincèrement concerné pour le bien-être de Malfoy était vraiment, vraiment perturbant. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de cette inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je dois vous demander quelque chose. » Il décida qu'il était mieux de dire quelque chose plutôt que de les laisser totalement dans l'ignorance. « Si vous suspectiez quelqu'un de vouloir volontairement se blesser, est-ce que vous en parleriez avec lui ? Ou en parleriez-vous à un professeur ? »

« Ça dépend si j'en suis sûr, et à quel point cette personne pourrait se mutiler. »

« Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, mais je pense que c'est sérieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Qui est-ce ? » renchérit vivement Ron.

« Je…euh, ne peux pas dire qui. Mais on aurait dire que cette personne essayait…de se suicider. »

Il entendit Hermione pousser une exclamation et Ron serra son bras fermement. « Ce n'est pas Ginny, hein Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, » répondit Harry, effaré. Il entendit Ron soupirer de soulagement.

« Tu dois nous dire qui c'est. » dit Hermione d'un ton ferme.

« Je ne peux pas... je suis désolé. Je sais que cette personne voudrait que personne ne le sache. Et peut-être que je réagis de façon disproportionnée ! Juste parce qu'il se tenait sur le rebord de la Tour d'Astronomie ne veut pas dire qu'il voulait se suicider, pas vrai ? » Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne rassura pas Harry. Il resta assis pendant une minute, broyant du noir et réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait faire.

« Je pense que tu devrais parler à cette personne, » dit Hermione.

« Tu as raison. » Il soupira. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

* * *

Les doigts d'Harry glissaient paresseusement sur le mur alors qu'il marchait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de marcher dans le Château quand celui-ci était désert. Etre entouré par la foule quand il était dans les couloirs était quelque chose qu'il détestait. Juste hier, trois filles auxquelles il n'avait jamais parlé l'avait coincé pour l'inviter au Bal d'Halloween. Sa réponse était toujours la même : il avait déjà quelqu'un. C'était quelque peu irritant quand une fille prétendait ne pas savoir qu'il avait une petite-amie.

« Quel genre de héros n'a pas de petite-amie ? » plaisanta Harry, tout seul. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas familiers derrière lui, s'approchant rapidement. « Ginny ? »

« Bonjour, Harry ! Je me suis levée plus tôt aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un peu de compagnie. » Dit-elle, enthousiasmée. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Ron quelques nuits auparavant, il avait fait un effort pour prêter davantage attention à Ginny. Il semblait qu'elle avait remarqué, car son humeur était plus légère.

« Bien sûr. » Il sourit et prit délibérément sa main. Il fit un mouvement pour continuer à marcher vers la Grande Salle mais elle resta sur place.

« Reste un moment, » demanda-t-elle timidement alors qu'elle tirait sur son bras pour l'enlacer. Il rigola d'appréhension alors qu'il l'emmenait dans une étreinte parce que ça ne semblait pas être la bonne chose à faire. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, leur visage très proche. Mais elle resta immobile, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose arrive.

Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry se rapprochant un peu plus près de son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Elle laissa tomber ses bras et recula d'un pas. « Je ne _fais_ rien. » Il était évident par son ton qu'elle était extrêmement blessée, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. « Je pensais … que c'était un moment approprié. »

Elle se détourna et marcha en direction de la Grande Salle. Il la suivit en silence, incertain de quoi dire. Il savait qu'il avait royalement fichu en l'air l'instant, mais il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment. « Ginny, je suis désolé. »

« Ça va. » Le tremblement dans sa voix le fit tressaillir.

Une fois dans la salle, Harry prit des œufs mais ne les toucha à peine. Il comprenait que Ginny essayait d'agir normalement, mais son silence prolongé était difficile à supporter.

« Ginny, on aurait dit que tu essayais très fort de me faire ressentir quelque chose et je ne l'ai pas vu, » dit-il après un certain temps.

« Je n'ai rien essayé ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'on ressentait tous les deux la même chose. C'était un très beau moment pour moi. Après si longtemps, je t'avais finalement récupéré. On avait des moments comme ça avant et ça me manquait vraiment. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que tout irait bien. » Sa voix commençait à s'enrouer, alors elle s'arrêta un moment, et Harry comprit qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. « Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était seulement dans ma tête... que tu ne ressentais rien... ça fait mal. Comment n'as-tu pu rien ressentir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, honteux. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas mon jour ? »

« Tu es comme ça depuis un moment, » répondit-elle, sans détour.

Il commença à essayer de la toucher, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit Ron et Hermione approcher. « On parlera plus tard, » dit-il à voix basse. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle avait acquiescé.


End file.
